Fire Emblem Three Houses: White Horizon
by SkyRig
Summary: The Officers Academy was created for the purpose of the three ruling powers of Fodland to come together and create new relationships. With the future Emperor, King and Duke together, Rhea saw an opportunity. And so it came to be that Byleth, alongside his colleagues, were told they would be teaching not one, but all three Houses together. A new future is looming over the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, Fire Emblem Three Houses. One of my favorite games of 2019. A shame it doesn't have a golden ending. Granted, I very much love the Crimson Flower storyline for, well, being an Edelgard fan, but having also played through Azure Moon (which is my favorite namely because of how fucking incredible Dmitri's character development was) and most recently the Verdant Wind, I decided, "hey, why not go the Revelations route and see what you can do?"_

_With that in mind, I have an announcement to make. In addition to this story, Fire Emblem: Eternity unto Reformation is also in the process of being revived. Expect an update within the near future._

_Now then, enjoy~_

* * *

"Every single thing you do matters. You have been created as one of a kind. You have been created in order to make a difference. You have within you the power to change the world." –Andy Andrews

* * *

_**Fire Emblem Three Houses: White Horizon**_

* * *

_Chapter 1:  
The Verdant Wind blows against the Crimson Flower beneath the Azure Moon_

It was in the afternoon that Byleth wondered exactly what it was that fate had in store for him.

Several hours ago, he and his father's band of mercenaries had become entangled in what could only be described as chaos. Three kids from the Officers Academy, all members of nobility and royalty, were beset by bandits looking to rob them blind all in the dead of night and seeking help. By chance, it all occurred in Remire Village, where they were staying. It was obviously the first time the kids had seen combat, but they knew how to handle themselves well enough. By the end of the night, the bandits were routed, though some managed to escape and were being hunted down by the Knights of Seiros.

However, that night was also bizarre. The strange little girl on the throne from his dreams was actually real and apparently had the power to turn back the hands of time. Divine intervention, some might call it, but that made it no less strange. The second thing that happened after that was the revelations about his father. Despite being father and son, and having lived with the man and fought by his side for maybe twenty years or so, there was still so much Byleth didn't know about his father, evident by the fact that Jeralt was apparently a former member of the Knights of Seiros, much less their captain.

He was also surprised to learn that the Knights of Seiros were actually some kind of religious organization. Any tales his father had of them were tight-lipped, and at the time he just thought they were a mercenary band of some sort. Obviously, his father had more secrets than he let on as he knew the archbishop, a woman by the name of Rhea, well enough. Recalling his meeting with the woman, Byleth could not shake this feeling that her eyes were on him that whole time, even when she was speaking with his father. It was off-putting, yet he also felt that he knew her. There was a connection between them, but how that could be and why he knew her, he did not understand.

The biggest surprise of the whole debacle was that he was now going to be a teacher. At that point, Byleth really did have to question what these people were thinking. He knew how to swing his fists and how to cast magic, albeit not to the same extent as some of the mages in his father's band of soldiers, but he did not understand exactly what qualified him to be teaching a bunch of people close to his age, much less the fact that nearly everyone in this academy were all members of nobility.

He was vastly out of his element here, and it made him greatly uncomfortable. Just standing in these otherwise grandiose halls of the Officers Academy and watching young adults move about, conversing like old friends or getting into silly arguments, made him feel out of place. Each and every one of these people, even those who weren't blue bloods, came from a different world than himself.

Heck, they probably knew the world better than he did.

He sighed deeply and massaged his temples, unsure of how to proceed. He was given a job, however unsuited he was aside, so the least he could do was try and meet everyone's expectations. Rhea had told him to meet with the House Leaders – the kids he saved – and learn about the students under their supervision. Recalling what his new colleagues Hanneman and Manuella told him, two were heirs to their respective countries and one was going to be the new head of the Leicester Alliance. In other words, very important figures.

In other words, he wasn't just going to be teaching nobles, but also rulers in the making.

As if his job wasn't hard enough to begin with.

Speaking of the three lords, he found them shortly after some probing from the other students. All three of them were gathered in a single place, sitting comfortably in what he assumed were the gardens. It had a calm and serene air, with many students sitting at tables sipping tea while taking in the view around them. The lords were sitting in the center, right beneath a gazebo.

Byleth wasn't sure how to feel. Was he intimidated or nervous? One of those kids would be his charge, and it was his duty to groom them while they were here. Was someone like him, someone who only knew how to fight, really capable of leading them?

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Claude grinning at him impishly, having noticed him standing around at some point and called out to him, catching the attention of the two sitting with him. Their faces notably brightened and smiled at him. "Don't just stand there, man. Take a seat. We have room for one more!"

"I wouldn't wish to impose." Byleth shook his head.

Edelgard chuckled. "You are not imposing anyone. Please, sit. In truth, it seems we have a bit of discuss."

They had already been told that he would become a teacher here, but that information was known only to the staff and the house leaders. As far as anyone else knew, he was just someone who arrived at the academy, some even thinking he was a new student. Judging by the hungry look in their eyes, the same eyes some of the people Byleth met had when meeting with his father, they were looking to add him to their side. Now that he thought about it, not long after they first met and once the bandits were routed, they tried to ask him to come with them to their respective countries.

Likely, this would be a continuation of that conversation.

With a bit of hesitance, Byleth took a seat at the table. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that he had caught the attention of the other students in the garden, some already whispering and looking their way.

"Oh dear. Looks like the rumor mill will be running at top speed by the time we're done." Claude remarked upon noticing. "Ah, well. Let them say what they want. At any rate, I hear you snagged yourself a teaching position here! Must be pretty nice, having connections."

Byleth shook his head again. "There was nothing of the sort. Alois recommended me, and Rhea accepted the proposal. In truth, I feel I am unsuited to the task."

"I suppose it's only natural you'd feel that way, but if the Archbishop had you take on the job, that must mean there's something special about you." Dimitri insisted. "Oh, but where are my manners! We never really got to introduce ourselves properly, what with us being in the middle of all that chaos and all. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus."

"I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, daughter of Emperor Ionius IX." Edelgard went next, hand on her chest as she bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Eisner."

Byleth raised a hand. "Call me Byleth, please. _Sir Eisner_ makes me sound old, and there's already a Sir Eisner here."

"Ah, the famed Captain Jeralt. I heard plenty of stories about the Blade Breaker, both from the people and here from Leonie, but I'm hoping I get to see the man in action for myself!" Claude exclaimed. "Anyway, the name's Claude von Riegan! Grandson to Duke von Riegan, and the guy who'll be running the Leceister Alliance. Gotta say, it'll be an interesting year with you around, Teach. Oh, mind if I call you Teach?"

"Feel free." Byleth shrugged. He honestly didn't care what they referred to him as, so long as it was within reason.

"And there you go, being casual…" Dimitri sighed. "For Goddess' sake, he's going to be our professor. Show some respect, Claude!"

"Oh, but I am! In my own little way, of course~"

"Incorrigible. Simply incorrigible."

"Leave him be, Dimitri." Edelgard suggested. "That's simply the way Claude is. Actually, I find his casual nature to be refreshing at times. At any rate. Professor Byleth, if you don't mind me asking, have you decided which house you'll choose?"

"I have not. The archbishop believed it was a good idea for me to get to know the houses before I choose."

"Makes sense." Dimitri nodded at the logic. "I'd be more than happy to tell you about the Blue Lions."

"Why tell him and not show him?" Claude suddenly turned to one of the nearby students bearing a yellow cape. "Oi, friend! Fetch some of the guys from the Eagles, Lions and Deers if you'd be so kind! I'd like to introduce them to a new friend of ours!"

Byleth grew uncertain. He would have been just fine had they simply told them about some of the more noteworthy students.

"Claude!" Dimitri looked aghast.

"Oh, come on! First impressions are important!" the tanned youth insisted. "Besides, Teach will be in charge of at least one of our band of misfits. Better to let him see what he has to work with first before he consigns himself to the gallows."

* * *

Though she did not travel about the grounds often, namely on account of the students, soldiers and teachers alike suddenly stopping and bowing their heads to her and looking upon her with reverence, Rhea did love taking walks. Typically, she enjoyed walking about the garden, as it often reminded her of the times of when she was but a young girl living off of her mother's milk. They were bittersweet and somber memories to have, but to her they were some of the best.

In truth, she had done her best to replicate the garden from her memories. The students, and sometimes even the faculty, seemed to enjoy it. Whenever she found the time to visit, she saw them relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet, sometimes engaging with students from other houses.

Today, she was in a very good mood. After some twenty years, Jeralt had returned to their ranks and would resume his duties as the Captain of the Knights of Seiros, and his son Byleth would be serving as an instructor. She initially planned to induct the child into the Knights of Seiros, serving underneath his father, but gave the matter more consideration. While she was certain the knights could benefit from his skillset, not to mention whatever abilities he may have inherited from his parents, she could tell almost immediately that there was something different about Byleth the moment she saw him enter the academy grounds.

She had a few theories about this unusual feeling, and if any were true, she would become ecstatic. For now, she would have to wait and see. This was also another reason she had him instructing rather than fighting; in the event he were to die, she wouldn't be able to confirm her theories. It would be better for her in the long run to keep a close eye on him and study him where she could ensure his safety. That and she felt that having the students mingle with him would be good for him in the long run.

It hurt Rhea to think this way, but somehow, she found his eyes cold and lifeless. A ping if guilt rang in her heart, knowing that she may have played a part in that.

As she strolled through the garden, she found a most curious sight. At least two dozen students, all from different houses, were gathered at the gazebo with their house leaders. In the middle of it all was Byleth, who in spite of his otherwise calm mask, looked positively overwhelmed.

"Wait, you mean _he's_ the new professor?!" the blue-haired child from the Black Eagles exclaimed in shock. "Seriously?!"

"Caspar, mind your volume." Edelgard chastised the boy. "And yes, Professor Byleth will be teaching here in the coming days. As a matter of fact, he will be assigned to one of the three houses."

"Really? I would have thought that Jeritza would have become one of the teachers." The one who spoke was from the Golden Deer, Lorenz the archbishop believed her name was. "Still, he looks quite young. Is he really qualified?"

"If you saw the way he fought out there, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him." Claude smiled. "I imagine he could give His Highness over here a run for his money."

Dimitri chuckled. "I confess, I would actually be interested in a match against you, Professor. Still, allow me to introduce to you the most prominent members of the Blue Lions."

"Hey there!" the heir to House Gautier greeted amicably. "Pleasure to meet you, Professor. I hear you were a mercenary before you came here, is that right?"

"That's right." Byleth nodded. "Though I must tell you that I know absolutely nothing about teaching. I'm not entirely sure why the archbishop felt to hire me on as a teacher instead of joining the Knights of Seiros."

"Maybe she just sees something special in you?" a white-haired girl from the Golden Deer offered. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lysithea of House Ordelia."

"Fair warning, Teach. The Golden Deers are quite the bunch of misfits." Claude teased his fellow students, causing more than a few to glare daggers at him. "Look no further than yours truly, liar and schemer extraordinaire!"

Edelgard shook her head. "If you ask me, you could learn a few things from members of your own house, Claude."

"On that, we agree, Lady Hresvelg." said a purple-haired man, eyeing Claude with a hint of dismay before he bowed his head towards the new teacher. "I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester! Worry not, for even if you are inept, I am certain you can learn a thing or two from-"

"Aaand as you can no doubt tell, Lorenz is one big bag of hot-air who yipes about the duties of nobility." Claude interrupted, causing Lorenz to splutter and glare at his house leader. "Best not to listen to him. That said, I should mention that he's very handy with a spear or a tome."

"I-I beg your pardon?!"

Dimitri sighed. "I see not even your own house is spared from that tongue of yours. How in the world have they not rebelled or left you is a wonder."

"Despite his faults, Claude is actually a good leader." a pig-tailed wearing girl giggled. "When he isn't busy concocting pranks or swindling poor unfortunate souls. I'm Hilda, by the way. Nice to meet you! Try to take it easy on me."

"Fair warning, Hilda's a born slacker, Professor." the orange-haired girl next to Hilda informed before her face lit up. "I'm Leonie, by the way! I'm Captain Jeralt's first apprentice!"

Byleth quirked an eyebrow. "Father never mentioned he had an apprentice."

That caused the girl to deflate. "W-wait, seriously? N-not even in passing?"

"You're the son of the Blade Breaker?" inquired a student from the Blue Lions, his hand suddenly reaching for the wooden sword at his hip. "Are you good with a sword?"

"I'd like to believe so, though I'm certain there are people stronger than myself. Why do you ask?"

"Ignore him. Felix has a habit of challenging people he thinks are strong." The blonde-haired girl bowed deeply. "My name is Ingrid. I hope we can get along."

"I am Dedue." the tall man closest to Dimitri nodded his head. "Thank you for saving His Highness. I will repay this debt to you one day."

"Come now, Dedue! I've told you a million times by now, there's no reason for you to fret over me." Dimitri exclaimed in exasperation.

A brooding man at Edelgard's side chuckled. "My my, what devotion. Still, I do share the sentiment." He put a hand to his chest and nodded his head. "My name is Hubert. I must also thank you for saving Lady Edelgard."

"Take a picture, Professor!" a rather alluring girl wearing a cap advised Byleth with a giggle. "It isn't often Hubie gives out a sincere thank-you. Anyway, I'm Dorothea. Sadly, I'm the only commoner among the Black Eagles, but I'm _quite_ handy with a book. And not to toot my own horn, but I have a lovely singing voice. Ah, and the girl hiding underneath the table is Bernadetta."

Byleth and Rhea blinked at that. The former bent down and found a purple-haired girl indeed stowed away underneath the table, as if to avoid interaction with the rest of the gathered students. She waved shyly at Byleth, who returned the gesture before he sat back up.

"Oh, am I up next?" a boy wearing glasses wondered aloud. "My name is Ignatz Victor. I come from a family of merchants, like Raphael over here. If you choose the Golden Deers, I hope I can study under you!"

"Same here!" the aforementioned Raphael said with a laugh. For some strange reason, he flexed his rather impressive biceps. "Nice to meet ya, Professor!"

"I'm Ashe." From the far back, a young boy stepped forward. Rhea frowned slightly, recognizing him as Lord Lonato's child, and the younger sibling of the boy she had little choice but to execute so long ago. A morbid affair, that one. "Ashe Ubert. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Annette!" one of the shorter girls among the gathered students said happily as she introduced herself alongside another girl, somewhat older than the others. "This is Mercedes. We're from the Blue Lions. It's nice to meet you!"

"I as well." Mercedes smiled kindly. "I hope we can get along, Professor."

"Oh? Am I next?" the young lady from Brigid pointed to herself before clearing her throat. "I am Petra. I am from Brigid. It's very nice to plead you."

"Um, Petra dear?" Dorothea smiled wryly. "It's actually nice to _meet_ you."

"Oh, my apologies. I am not yet used to pronouncing the Fodland language yet. Please be patient with me."

"The name's Caspar!" the blue-haired boy from earlier greeted. "I hope you decide to teach the Black Eagles! I'd really like to see what you can teach us!"

"Hopefully nothing too hard." Caspar rammed his elbow into the boy next to him, causing him to sigh. "I'm Lindhart. Now, if you'll excuse me, by bed is calling me."

"What? But it's the afternoon!" Lysithea exclaimed. "How in the world can you think of sleeping in this early?!"

Claude snickered. "Ladies and gentlemen, the natural-born sloth in his habitat."

"Oh, how I _wish_ I could be a sloth."

Edelgard groaned. "Honestly, Lindhart…!"

"Um…" a blue-haired girl behind Claude spoke so softly that Rhea almost couldn't hear her. "M-my name is Marianne… N-nice to meet you."

"And there you have it!" Claude spread his arms out. "Some of the most colorful members among the three Houses. Regretting your life choices yet? If not, prepare to do so when you teach us. That being said…" he leaned forward and winked. "You, me Golden Deer? We could be great together."

"And after you chastised us earlier for being too hasty…" Dimitri rolled his eyes, but smiling nonetheless before he followed Claude's example. "The Blue Lions walk the path of true justice. If you would have us, Professor, we would be honored."

A twinkle danced in Edelgard's eyes as she narrowed them at her apparent competition. "Oh? So bold to try and coerce the Professor, who hasn't even decided who he will teach, into joining your houses right in front of me. Professor Byleth, I implore you grant your strength to us. The Black Eagles would be more than happy to receive your education."

From there on, it descended into chaos. Poor Byleth looked more and more out of sorts as he attempted to diffuse the mounting arguments between the gathered houses, who now joined in the house leaders attempts to persuade the new teacher into instructing them. Rhea stifled a giggle in her hand and slyly walked away.

"My goodness. To imagine he'd become so popular already." Rhea remarked in amusement. It was actually very cute, seeing him flounder. She did have to admit, though, the sight was actually very beautiful to see. If only for a short moment, the three houses had come together.

The Officers Academy had been built with the idea of unity in mind. With representatives, members of noble houses and other influential characters all gathered in a single spot, many of them heirs to noble houses and others of lesser backgrounds seeking a good education, the potential of something new could be made a reality. The idea of the three countries all working together, or perhaps forming a new country altogether, was enough to make her heart flutter. Alas, so far, students merely viewed one another as colleagues or potential rivals, even from within their own house.

And yet, just for a brief moment…

"Aah!"

An idea struck Rhea as she made her way back to the main hall, now sporting a smile. She imagined she would receive another scolding from Seteth, but if this actually worked out…

* * *

Byleth sighed for the upteeth time, feeling more tired than he had ever before. "My goodness, you look as if you've been run through the wringer, Byleth!" Hanneman shouted, seeing his worn-out expression. A rare thing to see, even for Byleth himself. "What happened?"

"I heard you got to meet the more colorful children of the houses all at once." Manuela said with a smile. "They were all raising such a fuss over you. It was actually quite sweet, to be honest. I'm actually a bit envious that so many were fawning over you."

"I…am not used to so much attention." Byleth bemoaned. "I'm grateful that Edelgard and Dimitri stopped everyone before a fight could start."

"Oh? First name basis already?"

"They insisted." Though Hubert didn't look too happy about it. Somehow, he struck Byleth as the overly protective sort. "They actually felt it was appropriate, as we aren't far apart from each other in age."

"Understandable." Hanneman nodded at the logic. "Anyway, my dear boy, it's time we head on in. Lady Rhea actually wants to speak with us."

Byleth nodded. Together, the three teachers entered the room. As he expected, Rhea stood there at the front with her ever beaming and motherly smile. At her side was Seteth, looking less than enthusiastic. It didn't take Byleth long to realize that the man actually had doubts about his ability, and he more than agreed with the man.

"Good. You've arrived." Seteth said. "I apologize for calling you all on such short notice."

"It's fine." Hanneman assured him. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing major, I can assure you." Rhea told him. "Rather, I've come to a decision regarding who will be teaching which of the three houses." At this, the three before her became alert. "I'm sure Professors Hanneman and Manuela already know this, but the purpose behind the creation of the Officers Academy was to try and facilitate a possibility. An idea that the Adestrian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leceister Alliance could come together and reach a new understanding. Or, perhaps, even become something new entirely. And, as I'm sure your colleagues have told you Byleth, this year the academy is now host to the future leaders of the three ruling powers of Fodland."

Byleth nodded. "I am aware. Edelgard is to be the next Emperor and succeed her father, Dimitri is to be crowned the King of Faerghus when he graduates and comes of age, and Claude will assume leadership of the Alliance when he comes of age as well."

"That is correct. While not unusual for a member of royalty to grace these halls, as young Edelgard's own mother was once a student here, it is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for the future leaders of Fodland's future to be gathered here." Rhea's smiled grew. "That is why, this year, I've decided to do things a little…differently."

Manuela tilted her head. "Differently in what way?"

"Simply put…" Seteth crossed his arms and leveled a hardy glare at the three. "Instead of having you each instruct one of the houses, the archbishop asks that you teach all three."

Byleth blinked as Manuela's eyes threatened to pop from her sockets and Hanneman choked in thin air. "All three?!" he asked, shocked by this new development. "All of us?! T-that is unprecedented!"

"Wait, what does this mean for the houses?" Manuela asked immediately. "Are they being reformed into a single house?!"

"Nothing of the sort." Rhea waved a hand and waited for the two to quell their excitement. "Rather, the three of you will instruct the three houses in unison. The Black Eagles, Blue Lions and the Golden Deer will all be grouped together. However, they will still function as separate entities. That said, as Hanneman has stated, this is the first time we have ever attempted such a thing. As a result, there may be times when you will be forced to play by ear. However, I have full confidence in you all."

"I-I see. Yes, we will do our very best." Hanneman nodded strongly. Rhea smiled at his enthusiasm. The matter had been settled, it appeared. Even so, the old man looked very excited. "To think I'd have the opportunity to teach so many fine scholars… Oh, yes. This year will be a very interesting one indeed!"

"Something tells me we're going to be in this for the long haul." Manuela sighed, but was no less excited by the prospect. "Still, this should be fun!"

Byleth cupped his chin, now deep in thought. On the one hand, he was glad that he no longer had to choose which house he would be instructing. He honestly didn't want to see the disappointed looks on the other houses faces, especially since quite a few of the students looked very eager to have him as their teacher. On the other hand, he was also nervous because now, instead of a small number of people, he was now going to instruct them all. Or at the very least, the more noteworthy students, as he learned that the House Leaders would choose a select number of people among their houses to decide who would be among those to join the specialized class, or so it was referred to by the senior students.

Somehow, he could tell that this was definitely going to be an interesting learning experience, in more ways that one.

* * *

_And there we go, the first chapter! Phew, finally got it done._

_To be honest, this chapter was halfway done when I suddenly fell into depression, which culminated in a lot of other hiccups along the way. Still, I'm actually very happy I got this out and I hope you all enjoy it._

_I should mention that this is going to be a slow start. We're not going to dive right in to the meat of the story right away, but focus on the beginnings of Byleth's new life. Starting with teaching cuz unlike in the game where somehow everyone fits in a single classroom, he has way more students. In other words, he's gonna need a bigger room._

_As for pairings, I have not yet decided. Just because my favorite character is Edelgard doesn't mean I'm gonna ship her with By. Truth be told, I'm more of a Sothis fan, but that's something else entirely._

_Please, for the love of god, DO NOT SUGGEST WHO GETS PAIRED WITH YOU. I have grossly underestimated the serious business that is the Fire Emblem shipping. Jesus Christ._

_Anyway, that's it for now. See you all in the next chapter._

_See You._


	2. Chapter 2

_And here we are with chapter 2. I have to say, I am loving the reception so far._

_In other news, Byleth's first day on the job begins now. Here's hoping he can maintain his sanity, hm?_

* * *

_**Fire Emblem Three Houses: White Horizon**_

* * *

_Chapter 2:  
Class of 1180_

"We're going to need a bigger classroom."

That was the first thing that the three professors decided on as they prepared for what would be the rough draft of their curriculum for the combined class. It took less than a minute to come to that conclusion when they looked at the classrooms that were currently in use. The size of the rooms weren't so much an issue as it was the amount of space needed to seat everyone. They also couldn't alter the room's design, either, as it would take far too much time. Class was going to begin in a few hours, and so far, none of them had an idea of what to do.

"To think we'd hit the first hurdle so early." Hanneman groaned. "For goodness' sake, we haven't even started class yet."

"This is quite the conundrum." Manuela sighed. "At best, the classroom can hold up to eight to sixteen people. We're teaching twenty-four!"

Byleth rubbed his chin. The simple solution was to hold class outdoors, but he took into consideration that everyone would either be sitting out on the ground or their activities would disturb the other students and knights roaming the grounds. They also couldn't hold class in the library, either. His mind raced to find a suitable answer to this problem, and after a minute, he reached a conclusion.

"What if we used the main hall as a temporary classroom?" he offered, earning his colleague's attention. "At least until we can find a better environment."

"I suppose that could work." Hanneman seemed eager. "Of course, we will have to take into consideration that people will occasionally be coming and going, and depending on the activity, we'll have to be quiet. The offices are up on the second floor, directly above the main hall." His lips thinned beneath his beard. "I don't think I have to tell you how displeased Seteth will be if his work is disturbed."

"Like Byleth said, this _is_ a temporary solution." Manuela pointed out to the scholar. "I'll see if the staff can help us find a suitable room for us to use. I'm sure we'll find something eventually. On to the next topic of discussion, how do we handle the students themselves? I mean, up until today, they've only mingled with a few students outside of their own house. And now, they're going to study with _everyone_. I don't have to tell you that this is going to be a recipe for disaster."

Byleth looked puzzled. "Is there bad blood between the three houses?"

"Nothing of that sort. It's mostly just competition." Hanneman shrugged. "Everyone competes against each other to see whose house is better, participating in various events held in the academy, and sometimes they try to outdo one another by working under the Knights of Seiros. There's also the fact that some noble families aren't on friendly terms. Out of curiosity, Byleth, how familiar are you with the Kingdom of Faerghus?"

Byleth was somewhat familiar with the country, having taken several jobs there while working as a mercenary. "It used to be part of the Empire, but at some point, they split-off. I'm aware of that much."

"Ah, that saves me a bit of trouble. Despite the split having occurred centuries ago, some noble families cling to the past. And as you can imagine, they pass this down to their heirs." Hanneman sighed deeply. "The particularly bad apples, if you could call them that, are the minority of nobles in the Adestrian Empire. I believe House Varley and House Vestra are among the most vocal. Thankfully, however, Hubert and Bernadetta haven't inherited such hostile feelings."

"There's also the Tragedy of Duscur to consider as well." Manuela grimaced. "Thanks to that mess, some students from the Blue Lions have been ostracized. I believe you've already met Dedue, that big fella who's practically stuck to young Dimitri like glue?"

"He is from Duscur, I take it?"

"Indeed he is, and as you can imagine, he's subject to much suspicion. It doesn't help matters that he's rather close to the prince of the kingdom."

Byleth shook his head in dismay. He knew a bit about the Tragedy of Duscur and how it cost the Kingdom its king, but simply because a group of people belonging to a country carried out the deed did not mean that the rest should have to suffer for it.

"There's also a bit of trouble within the Golden Deer as well, mostly among the nobles." Manuela continued to list of troubles they would be facing. "Despite being called an Alliance, much of the nobility squabbles with each other on a daily basis. From what I've heard, House Gloucester and House Riegan have been at each other's throats for years, and it's apparently gotten worse when Claude was announced as Duke Riegan's successor."

"Why is that?"

"Believe it or not, no one was aware that Duke Riegan had a grandson." Hanneman explained to him. "His son, Godfrey, passed away little under a year ago. Godfrey's sister was also nowhere to be found around that time, either. As a result, many believed that Holst Goneril, young Hilda's older brother, would be named the successor of the Leicester Alliance's leadership until the Duke revealed Claude's existence."

"Since no one ever knew about Claude, there was obviously an uproar." Manuela added. "Afterwards, there's been quite a bit of tension, and not just from House Gloucester. A number of nobles in the Alliance have been going at it, one side supporting House Riegan and the others against them under the idea that Claude is an illegitimate heir."

"I see…" Byleth nodded. Tensions between Adestrian and Faerghus students, the discrimination of Duscur natives and the ongoing internal feuds between Alliance nobles. They really did have their work cut out for them. "This is…more complicated that I expected."

Hanneman nodded solemnly in agreement. "Indeed. However, in the event we can manage to have everyone get along, this will be a good step in the right direction."

"Now now, let's not get _too _optimistic." Manuela advised. "Also, we're getting off track. Because of the competitive spirits between the houses, it is going to be hard getting them to get along. Not to mention figure out what we'll do for the mock battle by the end of the month, much less the Battle of the Eagle and Lion."

"Bah! I completely forgot about that in all of the excitement!" Hanneman face-palmed. "Dear me. Lady Rhea was not joking around when she said we would have to play this by ear."

The mercenary tilted his head. "Battle of the Eagle and Lion?"

"A story for another time, Professor." Manuela dismissed. "For now, let's just focus on getting through the day and making sure none of our students kill each other. Let's gather up the students and bring them to the main hall. It is time to face the music, after all."

"So it is." Hanneman turned to Byleth. "I'll go round up the Blue Lions. Byleth, why don't you bring the Black Eagles?"

"Then that leaves me with the Golden Deers, then." Manuela noted. "Alright, off we go. Here's hoping we survive first contact."

* * *

"Is it almost time for class to start yet?"

"In a few minutes, yes. Try and contain yourself, Caspar." Edelgard scolded the boy. She really couldn't blame him, though. Even she found herself a bit jittery, hoping that the mercenary who earned her interest would be in charge of her class. "We'll see if Professor Byleth will be in charge of the Black Eagles soon enough."

"I must admit, I am curious why the archbishop would make a mercenary a professor, especially when the man himself admitted he knew little about teaching." Hubert wondered as he rubbed his chin. "I sincerely doubt him being the son of the former Captain of the Knights of Seiros plays a major reason."

"Whatever the case may be, I am quite interested in seeing his methods." Ferdinand smiled. "From what Dimitri said, he's very capable in the battlefield."

"Sheesh, so much excitement over one guy…" Lindhart yawned. "Then again, there _does_ seem to be a bit of mystery around Professor Byleth, doesn't there?"

Petra nodded. "Indeed. He strikes me as very curious. Speaking of curiosity… Edelgard, you have known the new Professor much longer than we have. What can you tell us about him?"

The white-haired princess cupped her chin. She thought back to her first meeting with the Professor. At the time, she didn't think there was anything special about him, other than his skills as a mercenary. Her opinion changed when the battle against the bandits began, and he demonstrated his abilities to her. Every move was done without a hint of expression, as if killing came as naturally to him as breathing. Not one movement was wasted, each action practiced and every swing done with the intent to kill. Her mind thought back to that fateful moment when the brigand's axe was about to come down on her head, only to find Byleth in front of her, sword raised in defense.

The way he so easily deflected the attack and sent the man flying… How long must one have fought to calculate such things?

"He's a mystery to me." Edelgard finally said. "When it comes to combat, I dare say only a handful within the Knights of Seiros could match him. I'd go so far as to say he could match the likes of the wielder of Thunderbrand."

Caspar whistled. "That's some high praise comin' from you, Edelgard. Man, now I'm _really_ hoping he decides to teach the Black Eagles!"

"I'd certainly feel a tad disappointed if we got someone else, but I'm perfectly fine if we have Professor Manuela." Dorothea offered her own two cents.

"Ah, I had almost forgotten." Ferdinand recalled. "Professor Manuela was a well-known opera singer with the Mittelfrank Opera Company, right?"

"Ooh, you know your stuff, Ferdie. That's right. She's been a longtime idol of mine for so long!"

Hubert snorted. "I doubt a former singer has much to offer us, healing abilities not withstanding."

"Aw, why do you have to be so negative, Hubie?"

"I've asked you before, time and time again, to cease calling me by that infernal nickname."

Edelgard smiled wryly. "I think it suits you well, Hubert." Her loyal retainer rolled his eyes at her words, but made no attempt to retort. "By the way, everyone. I've been meaning to ask. What are your thoughts on the other houses, specifically the ones personally chosen by the other leaders?"

"Scary." Bernadetta said with a shudder. "_Especially_ Felix. Did-did you see the way his went to his sword when he heard the Professor say who his father was? I'd have died of a heart attack if I was in his shoes."

"Lorenz seems to have a good head on his shoulders." Ferdinand offered. "He understands the values and responsabilities of the nobility. A shame the same cannot be said about Claude. Honestly, he strikes me as the sort who'd take advantage of any opportunity, good or ill."

"A trait I find to be useful." Hubert smirked. "I can't say they've chosen people noteworthy, though. If anything, I believe Claude's the only real person you should be wary of, Lady Edelgard."

"I'd like to have a spar against Raphael sometime." Caspar said, always eager to test his strength against stronger opponents. "Actually, I gotta ask him what kind of training regiment he goes through to get muscles that big next time I see him."

"I'd like to have a chat with Lysithea if I had the opportunity." Surprisingly, Lindhart seemed rather alert having said that, a curious look in his eye that reminded Edelgard that he could be quite studious when he put his mind to it. "Mostly about Crests, though. I hear she's almost a good a scholar as Professor Hanneman."

Dorothea tapped her chin in thought. "If I could, I'd like to try and talk with Ingrid. She striked me as someone I'd like to get to know. Same with Marianne. Oh, how I _wish_ she'd speak up more often! She has such a lovely voice, I'd bet she'd make a killing as a singer!"

Everyone continued to voice their thoughts. Ferdinand apparently found Hilda's lack of responsibility and initiative to be rather irksome and had the same look in his eyes he had whenever he challenged Edelgard to a competition of some sort. Though Hubert spoke of him dismissively, the princess of Adestria could tell he actually would have loved to speak with the man on account of their similarities. Honestly, they were like two peas in a pod, given how loyal they were. Dorothea expressed an interest in getting to know Ignatz, seeing as how they both commoners. As for herself, Edelgard would have loved to have an opportunity to speak with Annette, seeing as how the girl was apparently some sort of magical prodigy. She'd also love the opportunity to speak with Mercedes, though that was for an entirely different reason.

Talks quickly ended when the doors leading into the Black Eagles classroom. Everyone turned and immediately turned giddy.

"YES!" Caspar whooped. "I knew you'd chose the Black Eagles!"

"Caspar, volume please!" Despite having said that, Edeglard couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Is this everyone?" Byleth asked. Edelgard nodded. "In that case, please follow me to the main hall."

"W-wait, we're starting the lessons already?" Ferdinand sweatdropped. "I-isn't this a bit sudden, Professor? I mean, we haven't exchanged pleasantries and-"

"I'll explain when we get there." Byleth said simply. "I believe Hanneman and Manuela have already gotten there ahead of us."

"Professors Hanneman and Manuela?" Hubert and Edelgard both shared a look of uncertainty.

What was going on?

* * *

Claude would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, as was the rest of his entourage. Rather than the mysterious mercenary who caught his eye, it was instead the lovely Manuela. Leonie in particular was devastated, as it meant she couldn't study underneath the son of her supposed teacher, though before they could actually start exchanging the pleasantries and get the beginner stuff out of the way, Manuela told everyone to come with her to the main hall.

He had to admit, his curiosity was peaked. When he asked her why they were going to be having class in the main hall, she only gave a strange knowing smile and replied, "it's a secret." She obviously had something planned for them, but he had no idea what it could be.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the main hall. To his pleasant surprise, however, there was already a group of students present, all wearing familiar blue capes with Professor Hanneman at the head.

"Claude?" Dimitri stared in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Claude shot back at him. "Wait, don't tell me… We're having a joint study session with the Blue Lions?"

Hanneman smiled thinly. "Something like that. Please be patient, everyone. Professor Byleth and the Black Eagles should be here shortly."

Wait, what? Okay, _now_ he was interested. It was already a rare occurrence when the three future rulers of Fodland were together, but not uncommon considering they all shared the responsibility of making sure everyone in their respective houses played nice, but for the selected group and the lords to be gathered in one place like the other day? That was once in a blue moon. His mind raced with possibilities, wondering what the purpose behind this joint study session must be. It must have something to do with him, Dimitri and Edelgard. After all, how often was it that the next Emperor of the Adestrian Empire, the next King of Faerghus and the up and coming Duke of the Leicester Alliance were in one place?

Not long after the Golden Deers had arrived, Byleth and the Black Eagles entered through the doorway connecting to the courtyard. Like the rest of them, the Empire students were surprised to see everyone gathered, though before they could voice their questions, the mercenary joined his colleagues and turned to address the gathered group.

Hanneman cleared his throat. "I'm sure many of you have questions, but for now, hold off on them. I imagine all of you must be wondering why the Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deer have all been gathered here. If you wish to know the answer, well, look no further than your house leaders."

Claude blinked and looked at Dimitri and Edelgard. Both looked equally as surprised and lost as he did. "Uh, sorry. I know you said hold off on questions until you were finished with your speech and all, but what do you mean we're the reason why we're all here?"

"The archbishop decided that things would be different this year, considering the next rulers of Fodland's three powers are all here studying in this very academy." Byleth answered. "That's why, rather than have us instruct each house separately…"

Manuela grinned. "Starting today, the three houses will be under our care. _Collectively_."

"Collectively?!" Lorenz's eyes widened immensely, as had many others. "Y-you mean, we will be studying together with the other two houses?!"

"Please, wait a moment! Does this mean the Eagle, Lion and Deer houses are being dissolved and reformed into a single house?!" Ferdinand voiced his concerns.

Hanneman waved a hand and quelled their concerns. "Nothing like that, young Ferdinand, I can assure you. Your houses will remain separate entities, just as they always have been. However, for the remainder of the school year, and until your graduation, all of you will be receiving instruction from each of us."

"In other words," Byleth reiterated. "All twenty-four students gathered here will be taught together. While you are studying under us, there will be no Black Eagle students, no Blue Lion students or Golden Deer students. You'll simply just be students, nothing more and nothing less."

Claude was reeling. He really had to give a hand to Rhea. She had thrown him, and many others, for a loop. He hadn't even considered this possibility whatsoever. Judging by the look on Dimitri and Edelgard's faces, they hadn't even considered the idea themselves, either.

Once more, his eyes fell upon the mysterious mercenary known as Byleth Eisner. Somehow, the young man was certain that he was the cause behind this sudden change. First his induction as a teacher, rather than as a Knight of Seiros, and now this. This couldn't possibly be a coincidence. But that just raised another question in his mind; what on earth was the archbishop planning?

Well, not that he was complaining. If things went well, this would be a good step in the right direction for his overall plans for Fodland. That, and a chance to extent his "feelings" towards other fellow students? Well, there was no way in hell he could ever pass up the opportunity!

Claude grinned wickedly. "Oh, this is going to be a _fun_ year. I can feel it!"

"Somehow, that smile of yours terrifies me." Dimitri made his anxiety known. "Still, this is unprecedented. I can't contain my excitement."

"This should prove to be an interesting learning experience indeed." Edelgard remarked.

"With that in mind," Hanneman spoke up. "We won't be having any lessons for today. Instead, think of this as a free period. Tomorrow, however, we will begin in earnest. For the time being, we will be holding classes here in the main hall, but do remember your surroundings. There are other facilities nearby, so try to keep your enthusiasm within reason."

"In other words," Hubert chuckled. "Make sure Caspar's mouth is shut. Sounds easy enough."

"Hey!" Caspar cried out indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Aaand you just proved his point." Sylvain shook his head. "Though something tells me we'll also have keep Felix in moderation, too."

Said swordsman narrowed his eyes at the Blue Lions' resident skirt-chaser. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you can get pretty loud when you wanna be."

"Only because you rile him up!" Ingrid snapped at him.

As Claude expected, what started as hush whispers and scolding soon developed into full-blown arguments. He couldn't help but laugh.

Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be a fun year.

* * *

It had already been a week since the botched job, and Kostas was already starting to get nervous.

Having lived on hard times, being a peasant and living beneath the rule of some snotty noble, he and a few others ultimately decided to strike out on their own and seek fortune, which of course meant stringing up and robbing any poor bastard they came across blind. It wasn't an easy life, but it was a simple one.

Then, one day, this masked freak calling himself the "Flame Emperor" showed up and gave them the offer of a lifetime. Somehow, the clown discovered that a bunch of students from the Officers Academy at Gareg Mach, a bunch of prissy blue-bloods who were worth a fortune, were going to be out camping. Better yet, the blue bloods in question were the princess of the Empire, prince of Faerghus and the grandkid of Duke Riegan! It was a goddamn king's ransom, just begging to be collected! The job was simple; all Kostas and his crew had to do was cause a scene, scare off and fend off the instructors tasked with protecting the students, chase 'em down and hold them hostage.

The plan quickly went to shit when the mercenaries and the Knights of Seiros showed up. The Knights were definitely a concern, but nowhere near as much as the living nightmare that showed up with no warning whatsoever.

Nobody told him he'd be fighting Jeralt _fucking_ Eisner!

Practically everyone in Fodland knew about the Blade Breaker. Some folks say he used to be a former Captain with the knights, and his skills more than backed up those claims. He and his band of mercenaries fought nearly every kind of brigand, enemy force and fellow mercenary bands underneath the sun, and all of them fell quickly before him. As to how he earned the name "Blade Breaker" in the first place, it was literal. Every time someone dared to clash swords with him, the man didn't just crack or damage his opponent's weapon. He broke it into a million teeny-tiny pieces!

Looking back at the botched job, Kostas realized he was damned lucky to be alive. Not many could claim that they survived an encounter with the Blade Breaker, but that wasn't something he was going to be bragging about anytime soon. Not until he was in the clear. He and his band of thieves were hiding out in the canyon until things quieted down. That was to say, the Red Canyon of Zanado. The one place not even the Church would think to look, what with it being a supposed holy ground and being guarded by the Knights of Seiros regularly around the clock. It hadn't been easy sneaking past them, but Kostas knew how to navigate rocky terrain.

"This is just a fine mess." Kostas growled angrily as he kicked a nearby stone, sending it flying into the air. "Now what are we gonna do?! No one told me the Knights of damned Seiros, much less the Blade Breaker was going to be there?! Now what?!"

"It seems you've found yourself in quite a mess, haven't you?"

Kostas yelped and whirled around in shock. Somehow, a man he had never seen before snuck up behind him and past his men. He was a pale man, skin as white as ash and eyes utterly blank. Even the hairs on his head and chin were white. Were it not for the jet-black armor and cloak he wore, the brigand could swear he was staring at a ghost.

"W-who are you?!" Kostas demanded, hand immediately going for his trusty hand-ax.

Before he could attempt to fish it out, however, something sharp cut across his skin, causing him to cry out in pain and clutched his bleeding hand. He looked up and found a woman standing beside the white man, wearing revealing black clothing with pale skin, almost as pale as her companion, but her eyes were blood red and her hair autumn orange. There was a glint of madness in her eyes, something unsettling that set her and Kostas apart.

The bandit knew he was a piece of shit and had the balls to admit it, but even he had standards. He wasn't the rape and pillage kind of guy. The woman in front of him, on the other hand? Something told him she'd sooner slit the throat of everyone she met just to see how they would react.

"Ah ah ah~" the woman cooed. "Bad boys get punished~"

"Y-you bitch!"

"Now now, no need for name-calling." Kostas glared daggers at the white man who spoke to him condescendingly in a manner that reminded him of the noble he once served under. "Besides, you really have no one to blame but yourself for this, considering your blunder."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Our associate gave you simple orders, did he not?" Kostas' eyes widened when he realized who he was talking about, suddenly fearing for his life. "You were told not to kill anyone, but you and your merry band of thieves disobeyed orders. Three instructors from the Officers Academy, left to bleed out and die on the ground like vermin. That isn't to say I'm going to weep for those poor souls anytime soon. Beasts deserve a beastly death. However, the fact remains you failed. Now the teachers and the archbishop will be on their guard. Our chance to kill those children are now long gone."

"What?! Whoa, hold on a damned second! I was told we were gonna hold those brats for ransom!" Kostas couldn't believing what he was hearing. These crazies actually wanted to kill those kids?! "Are you out of your damned minds?! Those are the kids of the ruling countries! They're _royalty_! If we had killed them, we'd have the wrath of all of Fodland on our heads!"

"Oh, indeed they are. And we would have made good use of their deaths." the pale-skinned man smiled wickedly at the mere thought of seeing their corpses. "But alas, I'll simply have to wait a bit longer. The only real good thing that came out of this failure was the appearance of the Blade Breaker and that curious son of his. For that, you have our thanks. As a token of our gratitude, we wish to give you a gift."

Before Kostas could tell them to take their gift and shove it up their arses and call his men to kill these bastards, he suddenly felt something punch a hole in his back. He opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out were unintelligible gurgles. His insides felt like they were being ripped apart and molten lava was being dumped in his stomach. His body began to tremble and shake uncontrollably as unimaginable pain consumed his very being. His mind nearly went blank.

He barely had enough motor functions left and a mind in working order to look behind him. A decrepit old man with a bulging black eyeball had his hand shoved in his back, somehow able to poke through flesh and bone with ease.

"We're quite curious, you see. What do you suppose will happen to someone who has no Crest, if a Crest Stone is shoved into their body? We're _very_ eager to see the results."

The old man removed his hand from his back. Kostas collapsed, but not before he threw his head back and released a terrible, inhuman _howl_.

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅!"

In the next moment, the sound of Kostas' own men being slaughtered began to echo through the canyon as its caves and floors were once again stained in red.

* * *

_Yeesh. Poor Kostas. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy._

_So, since the Flame Emperor was busy dealing with other matters (i.e. being stuck getting to know her new classmates), Thales and his merry band of whackos are the ones to pay our dear brigand a visit._

_Being killed by Byleth and his students would have been a much kinder fate, wouldn't you agree?_


	3. Chapter 3

_And here we are with chapter 3! ALLONS-Y!_

_(P.S Special thanks to RedRat8 for the idea regarding Bernadetta, Marianne and Mercedes!)_

* * *

_**Fire Emblem Three Houses: White Horizon**_

* * *

_Chapter 3:  
Friends & Rivals_

As today was meant to be a free period, no teaching or instructions or anything, the gathered group of students were free to mingle with each other. Truth be told, this was a golden opportunity for some, as they had wanted to get to know the students of the other houses whilst others, still operating under the belief of competition, did so to understand who it is they were going up against.

By the time the half-hour mark had passed, the three houses had broken up and formed into various groups.

"Huh? You want to spar?" Caspar's eyes sparkled at Felix's challenge towards him and Raphael. "Heck yeah I'm down! Name the time and place, and I'm there. To be honest, I've been wanting to get a crack at you and the prince for a while. Hey, is it true that he lifted a whole caravan by himself with just one hand?"

"You wouldn't think a guy that scrawny could have that much strength in him." Raphael looked over at the table where Dimitri was sitting, chatting with Claude and Edelgard. "What's it like training with him, anyhow?"

"Annoying." Felix scowled. "The boar can't control his own damned strength to save his life. Whenever he gets into one of his moods, he either ends up breaking a training spear or a pencil, or goddess forbid he gets into a fit and kicks a barrel and sends it flying. He also can't stand being around animals because he's afraid he'll hurt them."

Caspar hummed. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Why do you call him a boar?" Raphael asked curiously. "Is it some kind of inside joke?"

The swordsman of the Blue Lions frowned slightly. "No, it isn't. If we're really going to be studying together, I'm sure you'll see for yourself soon enough." The other two looked at each other in confusion before they shrugged and changed the topic of conversation. "What are your houses like? Anyone from them strong?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Caspar nodded. "Ferdinand is a wiz when it comes to spears and horses, so he's always tending to them when he gets the chance. Bernadetta is kind of wimpy and maybe a little on the shy side, but she's a crack shot with a bow. Hubert's, well, _Hubert_. But he and Dorothea are pretty good with magic. Actually, I think Dorothea has him beat. She also likes to use a sword, but she prefers the books. Lindhart's a sloth, and more often than not, he's lounging around asleep, but he's pretty much the guy you go to when you need healing done. Edelgard's freakishly good with an ax. Heck, half the time she mops the floor with me."

Raphael chuckled. "Well, if we're talking muscles, I'm the best!" He flexed his biceps for emphasis.

Felix and Caspar both stared at them. "Seriously, how in the heck do you not pop out of your shirt when you do that?" the latter asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, really! That shirt looks ready to pop any second!"

"What kind of training regimen do you do to get them that big?" Felix leaned forward. "I'd be interested in hearing about it."

"Mostly weight lifts and the usual lessons, though I gotta work hard to burn off the fat since I eat a lot. A healthy appetite goes a long way when your training your body!"

* * *

On the opposing side of the room and in the same row as the three, Ferdinand sighed in bliss as he sampled the tea sitting in front of him. "This is an exquisite cup. I never knew you had such a great taste in tea. May I ask what blend this is?"

"It's a personal make of mine, actually." Lorenz smiled, puffing his chest proudly. "I used spices imported from Brigid and Fhirdiad, plus some tea leaves from Duscur. Let me tell you, trying out original blends is a lot harder than it sounds. In my opinion, though, it's much easier than with coffee."

Ashe looked between the two, somewhat nervous. Unlike Lorenz and Ferdinand, both of whom were nobles, he was a commoner. Granted, he was a noble, but he was a commoner by blood. He was only considered to be a noble because Lonato, goddess bless him, took him in when he was little more than a meager street urchin who snuck into his home to rob his wares. The lord was kind for taking him in, he and his siblings. It was thanks to him that he no longer had to worry about where they would go next or what he could steal. Even so, being the adopted child of a noble also meant that he had to mingle with the other lords as well, and more often than not Ashe felt he was extremely out of his league.

The transition between the life of nobility and the life of poverty was not an easy one. Sure, over time, Ashe gradually became used to the overly large rooms and the expensive decour, but the meetings with other lords and their children was still something he never could get used to. The extravagant balls and galas they held the fancy dresses and everything in-between.

When he decided to join the Officers Academy, he was not quite sure what to expect. He knew other nobles and commoners would surround him, but for the most part, everything was smooth sailing. Except for the rare times when he would sit with some of the more prominent members of the blue blood.

Now, here he was, sitting with the heirs to House Aegir and House Gloucester. One was the son of the Adestrian Empire's Prime Minister, and the other was the child of one of the more influential members of the Leicester Alliance. Two big shot heirs, sitting with a commoner-turned-noble.

_I wonder what the punchline is._

"Ashe, you haven't touched your tea at all." He jumped and realized that Ferdinand and Lorenz's eyes were on him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry! Just, kind of overwhelmed." Ashe blushed and apologized. "It isn't often I sit around nobles from other houses, especially ones from the more prominent families. That, and, well…"

"Ah, right. I had almost forgotten. You were originally a commoner, isn't that right?" He nodded. Ferdinand smiled. "I imagine it must have been quite a shock, going from a simple life one second and the life of a noble the next."

"That's putting it mildly." Ashe chuckled. "To be frank, I'm still not used to the parties nobles throw."

"Honestly, I have a small distaste for such events." Lorenz wrinkled his nose. "While I do admit, forging connections and lasting relations with other noblemen is important, there's no need to waste money on flattery."

Ferdinand hummed and rubbed his chin. "I've never quite thought of it that way, before. My father, questionable of a ruler as he is, told me there are some advantages to be had by throwing small events. For example, throwing a gala for one noble and having them invite their associates gives you a chance to meet with them, and become better acquainted. And after that, you throw parties for them, and they in turn invite their associates."

"I think I get it." Ashe understood. "By becoming friends with the associates of the noble you're trying to impress and get to know better, you can get to know their associates better as well."

"Exactly! You catch on quickly, Ashe." He leaned on his elbow. "I've actually been rather curious for some time now, but you are the heir to House Gaspard, correct?"

"Technically, yes, since I'm Lonato's oldest next-of-kin." Ashe's smile dimmed slightly, remembering exactly how he became the next head of the house. "To be honest, though, I don't think I'm qualified for the position. That, and Lonato still has a dozen more years in him."

"Whether or not you believe you're qualified to become a leader is irrelevant. What matters now is that you are the next head, and you should consider your position." Lorenz offered some advice. "After all, regardless if Lord Lonato has a couple more years in him, you will still have to take into account something were to happen to him. If he passes away so early, regardless of the fact that you were once a commoner, people in the territory will look to you for leadership."

"I-I see."

Ferdinand frowned in disapproval. "Come now, Lorenz. You came off so tactlessly. He's still in the process of learning!" He turned back to Ashe and patted his shoulder to comfort the boy. "Even if Lord Lonato doesn't pass away, everyone will still look for you for leadership in the event he cannot. Perhaps not immediately, but they will. If you are not adverse to the idea, I would be more than happy to offer you some council on how to rule a territory, or at the very least what to do if people look to you for answers."

"W-wait, really? You'd do that?"

"Hmph! Moving a bit quickly there, aren't you von Aegir?" Lorenz glared at Ferdinand, who in turn smirked back as if issuing some unseen challenge. Unwilling to lose face, he took up the challenge. "Ashe! If you ever require my advice when it comes to matters involving nobility or ruling, feel free to turn to me. My door is always open."

"Um, o-okay?" Ashe remained clueless, even as sparks danced in between the two nobles as they glared at each other.

* * *

In the table behind them, watching the proceedings happen, Mercedes giggled into her hand. "They're getting along so well, aren't they? I'm so happy for Ashe. It seems like he's making some good friends."

"I-I wouldn't go that far…" Bernadetta whimpered. "I actually pity the poor guy. Do-do you see how Ferdinand and Lorenz are glaring at each other? They look ready to claw each other's throats out!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"How do you figure?!"

Marianne shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wondering what she should do. On the one hand, she felt at ease around Marianne. She was always very nice and gentle whenever they interacted, like the elder sister she never had. On the other hand, being surrounded by so many people from outside her own house, the people she felt a little comfortable with, made her very uneasy. She felt so exposed and open. Her stomach was doing flips as they speak.

Maybe she could claim she was sick and leave for the infirmary, where there were less people.

"Marianne, is something wrong?" She squeaked and looked up. Mercedes looked at her worriedly. "You look so uneasy."

"I-I'm…"

"It's being around so many people, right?" Bernadetta said. Marianne looked at her in surprise, seeing the understanding look in the girl's eye. "It's really hard being around people you don't know, like all you want to do is just hide under a table and pretend no one's around, right?"

Well, she would not exactly go that far, but Bernadetta did hit the nail on the head.

"I see…" Mercedes hummed and tilted her head, deep in thought. For a while, Marianne wondered if she was being an inconvenience. She was about to make a move and excuse herself, give the professors a lame lie and return to her home or head to the safety of the infirmary when Mercedes opened her eyes again and smiled. "If being around our classmates is uncomfortable for you, I can always ask the teachers if it's okay we can move to the gardens."

"What? N-no, you don't have to…"

"Um, c-can we?" Bernadetta asked shyly. "N-n-no offense to everyone else, of course! It's just, well, um, I don't do well around people."

"Now that you mention it, whenever there is a free period, you always retreat inside your room. Why is that?"

"Because it's safe!" the Black Eagles student exclaimed. "I don't have to worry about people talking to me, or upsetting anyone, or bumping into anyone! It's like my own private sanctuary!"

Marianne stared at Bernadetta in wonder. She felt like she was looking into a mirror image, though she did not understand what could have happened to Bernadetta to make her so introverted.

Still…

"D-doesn't that make it hard to talk to your classmates?" Marianne asked.

Bernadetta shook her head. "Nope. We can talk through the door just fine."

"Still, that doesn't sound very healthy." Mercedes frowned. "What if one of your classmates asked if they wanted to hang out with you?"

"Why would anyone want to hang out with somebody like me?"

Marianne could not help but sympathize with that response. Eventually, the conversation changed and became solely focused on Mercedes subtly and gently trying to find out why Bernadetta lived the life of a recluse, though the blue-haired girl did find herself curious as well. Was it possible that Bernadetta shared a hardship similar to hers?

Thinking on it now, she just now realized her situation. The Golden Deers, mostly those like her – handpicked by Claude for whatever reason – were the only people she ever really had to worry about the most when it came to her secret. Now, however, she also had the Black Eagles and the Blue Lions to consider as well.

The thought made her shudder as she casted a glance over to a nearby table, where another group consisting of the now combined three houses were sitting.

Her fellow Golden Deer classmate Ignatz was shifting uncomfortably, a light pink in his cheeks as he found himself sitting with two other girls, both of whom far prettier than she was.

"I have to admit, this is quite the interesting experience." Dorothea remarked as she glanced around. "Who would have thought the three houses would all be brought together, just because three royals are all here?"

"Technically, Claude isn't royalty." Ingrid pointed out. "Though he's as close as you can get to one in the Alliance." Her face soured slightly as she remembered her personal encounters with the teen. "I still don't understand how anyone from his house can stand him. He's so…so…"

"Infuriating?" Ignatz offered.

The blonde snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"My my, speaking so openly about your house leader?" Dorothea giggled. "Aren't you worried he might find out?"

"Oh no, not really. Claude's fully aware that he tends to get on everyone's nerves, but he's never tried to pick a fight with us or order us around." Ignatz smiled. "Believe it or not, he's a lot nicer than you might think. Whenever our classmates and fellow students get into an argument, he's usually the first to be there and break up the fight. He's fine when we're trying to pick fights with other houses, saying its all part of the competitive spirit and whatnot, but he's not going to tolerate infighting."

Ingrid hummed. "Smart move. I suppose that makes sense."

"Say, Ignatz. You're a commoner, isn't that right?"

"That's right, as is a good portion of the Golden Deer, maybe just a third. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious to know what it's like in the Golden Deer."

Ingrid looked at Dorothea sadly. "Ah, I forgot. You are the only commoner among the Black Eagles that was picked by Edelgard, right? Are you having any trouble with your classmates?"

Dorothea laughed at that. "Nothing like that, I can assure you. Everyone treats me fine, though I do admit there are some people I have a bit of a problem with." She cast a glance at the table where Ashe, Lorenz and Ferdinand were sitting, though neither of them caught it. "But overall, it's fairly pleasant. What about you, Ingrid dear? Any trouble in your house?"

Ingrid groaned. "The only trouble I have is keeping sure none of the women or their parents that Sylvain's managed to wrong don't kill him. You have _no idea_ how bad it is."

"Is he as bad as Lorenz?" Ignatz asked, recalling the numerous amounts of complaints he and a few other students associated with Lorenz received in regards to the noble and his philandering.

"That depends; does Lorenz woo a woman, date them for a few days, then unceremoniously dump them when he starts to think they're no longer remotely interested in him?" Ignatz winced. Okay, that was a bit worse than what he thought. "And those are just the ones that have recently started to pop up. More often that not, he dumps the girls when they are getting ready to date. Honestly, with the way he does it, I'm inclined to think he actually hates the women he's trying to woo."

"Ouch. Sounds like you have your hands full. Thankfully, no one in my house has anyone like that, though speaking of Lorenz, seeing as how we'll be sharing a class with him, how bad is he?"

"Nowhere near as bad as what Ingrid just described, I assure you of that much." Ignatz told them. "Lorenz only goes after girls from noble families, usually invites them to dinners and offers a marriage proposal, then gives them some time to think about it…then asks them about it the next day."

Dorothea looked amazed. "I…have no words for that."

"Neither do I." Ingrid looked at the cap-wearing girl. "I know we'll still be grouped together, but…do you think it would be possible for me to transfer to the Black Eagles? Seeing as how you don't have any lechers?"

* * *

Speaking of lechers, Sylvain found himself facing a challenge for the first time. Here he was, trying to work his charm on a girl. A foreign beauty that he was sure would fall for his handsome and roguish good looks, but all he was getting was confused looks and laughter.

"Leonie, do you think you can stop laughing for just a second? I-I'm trying to have a conversation with Petra here!"

"Yeah, and failing!" Leonie guffawed. "And she has you pegged, too!"

"I do not understand." Petra frowned. "Is Sylvain not a gigolo?"

"Of course I'm not!"

Sylvain did have standards, after all. He was the sort of person who would give his heartfelt love to one woman, not several. Sure, polygamy was a thing, but he felt that sharing love with multiple people, especially when Crests were involved, was a surefire way to cause trouble and give opportunity for backstabbing.

The red head sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his looks. "Okay, I admit, I'm a bit of a flirt-"

"A bit?" Leonie scoffed. "From what I've heard, you've courted women both in and out of the academy. Didn't you get slapped one time?"

He sighed. "Yes, but that was for something entirely different totally unrelated to my philandering."

"Uh huh, suuuure…"

"What is Sylvain philandering, exactly?" Petra asked. "Is he moving spices?"

"What?" Sylvain quirked an eyebrow. "No, she means I'm a shameless flirt."

"How do you flirt with shame?"

"…are you dicking with me right now?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. "I was told by Ashe that it is a good way to break the ice, so to speak, though I was partially confused. How can I break the ice if there is none around?"

"I think what he meant was trying and lessen the tension." Leonie explained. "You know, lighten the mood and all that. Still, for someone who has difficulties getting the words and understandings right, you're very fluent in Fodlandese, aren't you?"

"Thank you! I still have trouble, but do please be patient with me. I look forward to studying with everyone."

"Same here." Sylvain nodded. "I bet Leonie's pretty happy, though. I mean, don't you get to study under the kid of that old man you don't stop talking about?"

"Hey, I don't talk about Captain Jeralt _that_ much!" She paused. "…do-do I?"

"Let me put it this way. A _lot_ of people think you're into older men."

Leonie groaned. "It isn't like that at all! He is just a good role model! A height I need to reach. That's it! I am not into old men! N-not that Captain Jeralt is old. I mean, I'm sure he must be… Actually, how old _is_ Captain Jeralt? From what I remember, he hasn't looked like he's aged a day since I last saw him."

"I have heard many of the monks and knights that used to be under his command saying the same thing." Petra noted. "The only differences I've heard are that he did not have a beard."

Sylvain rubbed his chin. "That's actually pretty interesting. Though if we are talking ages, I wonder how old the new Professor is. I mean, he has to be around our age, right? 18, 19 maybe?"

"Why would it matter what age Professor Byleth is?" Petra inquired. "Aside from being so young, I was led to believe the archbishop chose him for a reason."

"Like you just said he _is_ pretty young compared to the other Professors." Leonie pointed out to her. "Could be because he's the Captain son or something else, so who knows?" She glanced around the room and frowned slightly. "Still, I wonder if things will really be alright. I mean, do you see all of this? People from different regions all grouped together, not to mention the fact that nobody's ever done this before…"

"I'm just shaking to think what life will be like dealing with not just one house leader and their aid." Sylvain grimaced. "That Hubert gives me the creeps."

"Amen."

Petra tilted her head. "How does Hubert give you the creeps? He is perfectly ordinary."

"Ordinary?! Have you seen the way he glares at anyone who isn't your House Leader?!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the red-haired heir of House Gautier, Hubert heard every word of what the fop was saying. Contrary to what people might expect, he was not angry that someone was speaking ill of him. He had no concerns what people said about him, only their intentions towards Edelgard and nothing more. In fact, this whole situation was of concern to him.

_Damn that archbishop._ Hubert silently glowered. _What was she thinking?_

While he could understand the logic behind this decision, as the Officers Academy was founded for the explicit purpose of bringing the three countries together in the hopes of harmony, she also made Edelgard's safety that much harder for him to ensure. Before, he only had to worry about the classmates among the Black Eagles that could prove to be a threat. Now he had to worry about the other students and that rogue noble Claude. Out of all of them, the schemer was arguably the most dangerous and the most likely to discern what Edelgard's intentions were.

On the other hand, there was also an opportunity to find in this chaos. For every possible danger, there was a possibility. For example, based on what little he knew, Sylvain despised the Crest system because of the burdens it placed on him and others, viewed by many only as a way to obtain prestige and status. Edelgard herself detested the Crest system for a different reason. A commonality that could earn his master a supporter when she took to the throne.

"Hubie? Helloooo, Fodlan to Hubie!"

Hubert returned to reality with a scowl. "Where did you hear that nickname?"

"Oh, I learned it from Dorothea earlier." Hilda grinned. "It's a cute nickname, for a guy who looks ready to murder someone. Don't you ever get tired of being suspicious of other people? I mean, sure, looking after Edelgard is important and all, but you gotta learn to take a load off!"

He snorted. "I'll pass, thank you. If anything, I think you take your job too lightly. At least Lorenz has the sense to know when to defend Claude and when to tell him off."

"Sheesh. All work and no play, aren't you?" Hilda shook her head before turning to Dedue, who had remained silent the whole conversation. "What do you think, Dedue? Don't you think Hubie should take a break once in a while?"

The Duscurian's face remained as stone as he answered her. "I don't believe he should."

Hubert smiled thinly. Unlike the rest of these idiots, he found a kindred spirit in Dedue. As stoic and distant as he was, there was a deep sense of devotion in him. He never disobeyed or strayed from Dimitri's side, acting as his loyal shadow. If Dimitri ordered him to die, Dedue would slit his throat in all haste. If he ordered him to burn down a village, he would ask if he was to bombard it with Fire spells. To his understanding, this loyalty came from a sense of debt Dedue owed to the Prince of Faerghus when Dimitri saved his life.

If there was one flaw to Dedue that Hubert had to take notice of, it was that Dedue was _too_ loyal. Sometimes, in order to protect your lord, you had to disobey their orders if you felt they were going down the wrong path. Hubert had disobeyed numerous orders from Edelgard for her own safety, believing that he should take a better course of action that would benefit her.

A shame, really. Dedue was a remarkable man otherwise.

"Well, at least one of you has their head on straight." he said with a faint smirk. "But let's make one thing clear. Despite what the teachers are planning, I am not here to make friends with any of you lot. If you hinder Lady Edelgard in any way, I won't hesitate to kill you myself."

Hilda choked. "W-what?! Whoa, hey now! Isn't that going a bit too far?!"

"Funny." Dedue narrowed his eyes. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

"Wha-?! Dedue!"

"If you do anything that would harm His Highness in any way, I will show you no mercy."

Hubert grinned viciously. "Glad we have that established, Dedue. I so do look forward to our future encounters."

Hilda looked back and forth between the two, easily sensing the murderous intent each was radiating at the other while whimpering. Was she the only sane person between these weirdos? And these were the guys she was going to have a spend the remainder of the year with?

"Is it too late to drop out of school?" she wondered to herself.

* * *

"Are you okay, Lindhart? You look sleepy."

"That's probably because he is."

Lysithea stared at the green-haired Black Eagles student in wonder. In all her life, however short it was, she never knew someone who could be so lazy. From what little she knew, the Black Eagles House was known for its reputation in the magical arts, and from what she heard Lindhart was one of the best healers. And yet, here he was, trying to doze off and skirt away from an activity. Actually, now that she looked closely at his face, she saw that he was inches away from sleeping.

Fuming at the fact that someone wasn't taking their activity seriously, she kicked his knee and jerked him awake. "Ow." Lindhart winced before shooting Lysithea a small glare. "Was that really necessary? A small shake or tap would have sufficed."

"Did you not get enough sleep?" Annette asked worriedly.

Lindhart shook his head. "Not really. I actually get more sleep than most people, assuming my naps are interrupted."

"Then why are you so tired?" Lysithea found herself asking. Exactly what did he do that always made him so exhausted? Was he studious? Now that she thought about it, whenever she came around to Professor Hanneman's office to ask about magical theories and suggestions, she almost always saw Lindhart with the old man. She didn't know exactly what they discussed, only that it involved Crest Theory, but the lengths in which the two talked were incredible. She was genuinely curious about what it was that made him push himself to be so tired.

To her disappointment and irritation, Lindhart's response was not as fruitful as she had hoped. "Because I just don't have the energy to deal with useless things. Granted, we'll be studying with each other for the forseeable future, but why spend hours getting to know each other when we'll just part ways after we graduate?"

Annette tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me something, Annette. What will you do when you graduate from the Officer's Academy?"

The autumn-haired girl rubbed her chin. "I guess I'd return home and pursue a career in magic. There's a college in Fhirdiad that offers courses in magic theories and applications, so..."

"And how about you, Lysithea?" Lindhart turned his attention to her. "What will you do once you graduate?"

Lysithea's thoughts drifted back to the dark times in her childhood and the state of her family. Her chest became tight as her fingers curled into fists, hidden from view under the table. "...that's a touchy subject, to be honest. But I do plan on returning home and help House Ordelia."

"See?" Lindhart waved a hand. "We'll all go our separate ways. And since we belong to different countries, odds are we probably won't be seeing each other again."

Annette frowned heavily. "That's a rather pessimistic way of looking at things."

"Maybe, but it is the truth." Lindhart paused for a moment, as if thinking about something, then shrugged. "Though I suppose sending letters isn't out of the question. It does pay to have friends, I suppose. By the way, apologies in advance of Caspar's behavior gets on your nerves. He really doesn't have an indoor voice."

* * *

"It seems everyone is getting to know each other nicely." Edelgard noted as she, Claude and Dimitri sat together with the Professors, standing off to the side and looking over the hall. As far as she saw, no one was showing hostility towards the other, except perhaps for Hubert who was more than likely threatening Hilda and Dedue regarding her safety. Oh how she wished he would learn to dial back the menace occasionally. "Though I wonder, will this will really be alright?"

Claude chuckled. "Ah, you worry too much. I bet you by the end of the school year, everyone here will be as thick as thieves. Hey, who knows? Might even be a few marriage proposals along the way! Bet you ten gold Dedue and Hubert get hitched."

"I sincerely doubt that." Dimitri rolled his eyes. "As far as I know, Dedue has never shown any romantic interest in anyone, male or female. And I say this with no disrespect Edelgard, but it seems to me that romance is the last thing on Hubert's mind."

"You are not wrong. For as long as I can remember, Hubert has always been concerned with my safety." She frowned heavily. "Perhaps _too_ concerned."

Manuela giggled. "I think it's quite cute. If you ask me, he's like a puppy dog."

"A puppy?" Hanneman quirked an eyebrow. "Of all things you would compare Young Hubert with, it's a puppy? If anything, he is like a guard dog. Still, while I doubt there will be romance between them, I do see Young Dedue and him becoming friends. They do seem to have much in common."

Byleth nodded in agreement. He knew them for a short time, but he could tell that they were quite loyal to their respective House Leaders. The only difference was Hilda, who looked more flustered and fearful by their presence and devotion more than anything. She looked so out of her element.

"At any rate, I'm gonna be looking forward to our new classes together." Claude smiled. "Should be pretty interesting to see how this all goes."

"I feel the same." Dimitri spoke in agreement before he looked to the Professors. "But how will this affect the mock battle at the end of the month and the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?"

Hanneman sighed deeply. "We're still working out the kinks to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, but in regards for the mock battle, we do have an idea."

"Basically, we will be conducting a simulation skirmish." Manuela explained to them. "The Knights of Seiros gladly agreed to play the part of the enemy force. You three will chose three among each among your respective houses as to who will come with you into the battle."

Edelgard frowned. "Only three? Not the entire class?"

"Not every battle can be won with overwhelming force." Byleth explained to her. "Another part of the battle is learning who will come with you to the battlefield and who will stay behind, as well as what roles you all will play."

The princess nodded her head. "I see. That does make sense. I look forward to it, then."

"Oh yeah, Teach!" Claude cut in eagerly. "Been meaning to ask you, but what Crest do you have?"

Dimitri sighed. "Claude, have some tact."

"Come on, don't tell me you aren't curious yourself."

Hanneman smiled wryly. "You can't blame Claude for being interested. In truth, I myself am interested in Byleth's Crest."

"And?" Manuela was never interested in Crests herself, seeing them mostly as a convenient tool for them to use in order to turn the tide of battle to their side. However, she would be lying if she said was not also interested in learning about what kind of Crest Byleth had. "Which one does he have?"

"We don't know." At their stunned looks, Hanneman explained. "As hard as it might be to believe, the Professor has a Crest that has never been seen before. It's fascinating, really! To think that there still might be Crests that have yet to be discovered."

"No fooling?" Claude's eyes were wide, alight with intrigue just as Edelgard's were. This was just another good piece of a puzzle that he was determined to solve. "That's amazing."

"Pardon, Professors." To Claude's disappointment, their conversation was cut short when one of the Knights of Seiros approached them and saluted. "The archbishop would like to speak with you all."

Hanneman nodded. "Understood. Please tell her we will be arriving shortly."

"Keep an eye everyone, okay kids?" Manuela asked the House Leaders.

Dimitri bowed. "Of course, Professor Manuela." They bid the three teachers farewell and watched them leave the main hall. As they did, the blonde prince turned to the two beside him. "What do you suppose that was about?"

"Best guess?" the heir of House Reigen shrugged. "Probably the bandits from Remire Village, since it hasn't been that long ago when they attacked us. Still wondering how the hell they knew where we were."

"Ah, so you thought so as well." Dimitri frowned deeply.

It was very troubling. How had a group of mere bandits discovered their location? At first, Dimitri wanted to believe that they had simply gotten lucky and simply took advantage of what they saw. However, as he thought back to the incident, of how confident and coordinated the bandits were and the fact that they were targeting him, Edelgard and Claude specifically, he realized that it was not a mere coincidence. The bandits knew who they were and wanted to kidnap them, no doubt for ransom.

Which begged the question; how could the bandits have known where they were?

Granted, information that the heirs of the countries were students at Garreg Mach's Officers Academy was public knowledge, no one except the Professors, the Knights of Seiros and the archbishop herself should have known about the training camp exercise.

"Someone had to have leaked that information." Edelard said, expression serious. "Perhaps someone who knew where we would be leaving."

"But who could it be?" Dimitri asked. "And who'd be so brazen to infiltrate the Officer's Academy, right underneath the nose of one of the most important individuals on the face of the entire continent?"

"Someone who's pretty confident they can't be caught." Claude stated. "Either that, or they know they'll eventually be caught but doesn't care. Either way, someone knew where we would be camping and leaked it to the bandits. The heirs of the Empire, Kingdom and Alliance? All in one place? That's a king's ransom if there ever was one!"

And they were certain it would not be the last time that they would be in danger.

* * *

The meeting with the archbishop had gone just as Byleth had expected. She was mostly asking how the students were reacting to the news and whether or not there would be any signs of future complications or conflicts. As this was a test case involving only the House Leaders and those they chose personally, there would eventually come a time when they would have to teach classes involving the entirety of the three houses, not just the twenty-seven students currently in their care.

That fact alone sounded like a monumental task, one much harder than even the most difficult battle Byleth remembered ever participating. He was not sure if he was even capable of doing that, especially since he knew little about teaching. At best, all he could teach them was basic combat tactics and techniques. Thankfully, he and his colleagues managed to settle on a system. While he would teach them how to fight, Manuela would teach them about the properties of healing magic, biology and anatomy. Hanneman would teach them about history, politics, magic and Crest theories.

They seemed like they were progressing smoothly and had everything under control, at least for now. The future was uncertain, and there was no guarantee that they were prepared for anything. Somehow, he had a feeling that there were going to be problems.

_Still, am I really prepared for this?_

"There you are, Byleth." Said mercenary blinked and turned his head. His father, Jeralt Eisner, approached with a small smile and two wooden rods on his shoulder. "Perfect timing. Care for some fishing?"

Byleth nodded. Father and son left the halls and entered the main grounds of the academy, heading towards the pond. As they walked to their destination in silence, knights and students both stopped to greet the reinstated Captain and the new Professor, offering words and waves that they reciprocated kindly. They eventually came to a stop in front of a large pond, its waters clean and still with little waves to disturb the fishing hiding underneath.

Byleth knelt down while Jeralt plopped himself onto the pier, handing his son the fishing rod and the bait. A few seconds later, the hooks were cast and sat in the waters as they patiently waited for the first bite.

"So, how are you doing?" Jeralt asked. "Used to the academy yet?"

"It has only been a few days since we arrived." Byleth reminded him. "I am still adjusting to all of this. Becoming a teacher is not something I would have expected."

"To be honest, neither was I." Jeralt sighed. "At the very least, I would have expected Rhea to make you a member of the Knights of Seiros."

His father's words brought up numerous questions that Byleth had never thought about asking, at least not until he met Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude. There were so many things he wanted to ask Jeralt that he wasn't sure which questions he should ask, much less whether or not Jeralt would answer truthfully.

"…you never told me you were part of the Knights of Seiros." Byleth eventually said after a moment.

He carefully watched his father's face as his expression shifted. Suddenly, he looked older than he actually was and his eyes grew dimmer. "There was…a lot I never told you. Mainly because I didn't want you getting involved with the Church."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. But the short of it is, I had a falling out with Rhea." Byleth tilted his head. "I met her years ago, back when I was as reckless and hot-headed as the kids here at the academy. I ended up taking a hit for her, and damn near lost my life." He tapped his breast plate. "The scar I got on the left side of my chest? That was from the sword of some brigand who got a lucky shot in. Heh, poor bastard was practically shaking as he was holding that sword. If he had stabbed me any higher, I'm pretty sure I would have died. But anyways, Rhea saved my life. I felt like I owed her a debt, so when she offered me a place among the Knights, I accepted."

Jeralt sighed deeply. "But, then something happened. Something that made me wonder about a lot of things. About Rhea. Around that same time, I decided to cut my ties with the Church and left. Not long afterwards, you were born."

"What happened?"

"Byelth. Drop it, please."

Byleth stared at Jeralt's face, of how old he seemed. He wanted to press further and continue asking, but the conflict in his father's eyes told him that whatever happened between him and the archbishop was weighing heavily on his mind.

He nodded and accepted what his father was asking. If his father was going to tell him what happened that caused a rift between him and Rhea, he would tell him eventually.

"Thanks, kiddo." Jeralt smiled somberly.

They waited patiently for a fish to bite at their bait.

"…I can tell you one thing, though." Byleth looked and found a small, sad smile on his father's face. "This place…this was where I first met your mother."

The fish bit, and the waters rippled.

* * *

_This chapter was a bit difficult to get out, mainly because I was unsure which characters should interact with who. That being said, the combo of Hubert, Dedue and Hilda was decided almost immediately since they're all the House Leaders' second-in-commands. Hubert's interaction with Dedue was arguably my second favorite scene to write, the first being the conversation between Jeralt and Byleth at the end. So disappointed that there was no Support between them._

_Also, yes, I do eventually plan on doing Support-esque chapters involving our Lords, as well as more interactions between Jeralt and Byleth. In all honesty, I'm so disappointed that Jeralt never got much screentime with Byleth outside of cutscenes and all that._

_Lastly, what the fresh hell is this? This story has only two (now three) chapters, and it already has a TV Tropes page. Nani the fuck?_

_(EDIT 1/10/20: Oh my god I am a fucking idiot. Shout out to OMNISENSE95 for pointing out that I forgot to include character interaction between Lindhart, Lysithea and Annette. I was so tired in getting this chapter out I completely forgot all about them. God dammit.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, just finished the Golden Deer Route, freaking finally. Debating whether or not I should do Silver Snow next. To be perfectly honest, I'm not thrilled based on what I've heard. I was disappointed that Crimson Flower didn't do the reunion at Gronder Field, and Silver Snow pretty much has it happen entirely offscreen. And don't get me started on what I've seen about the final boss. _

_Jesus Christ, THAT'S what I have to fight?!_

_In other news, the 4__th__ DLC has been announced. For anyone who is asking whether or not I will be including the Ashen Wolves, I cannot say for certain yet. I actually have to play the DLC first. That being said, a fellow author asked me if I'd be interested in working with them on a fanfic that puts the Ashen Wolves front and center as an official house at the Officer's Academy._

_Again, we actually have to wait until February before we make any final decisions._

_In other news, I bought Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE the other day. Played the original when it first came out on the Wii U. I do not get why people are bitching about the censorship. Aside from removing the fan service, to the best of my knowledge, the ONLY major bit of change that was made in the localization was aging everyone up by at least one year. _

_Anyway, enough with me ranting. On with the chapter!_

* * *

_**Fire Emblem Three Houses: White Horizon**_

* * *

_Chapter 4:  
Maiden Battle I_

A week and a half had passed. In that time, the three houses had all come to bond in some form or another. The initial groups that formed during the bonding session remained the same, but occasionally they would interact with others. For the most part, they seemed to get along.

Of course, as Byleth expected, not everyone expected to get along right off the bat.

Occasionally, someone would get into a fight with another. In particular, Mercedes made veiled and gently hostile comments towards Lorenz for his opinions about the roles of the nobility and the common people. That was one of the minor confrontations in his opinion. Byleth warned about Sylvain's skirt chasing, but he could have never anticipated that he would have tried to court Edelgard of all people. That, naturally, led to Hubert being very hostile and damn near getting into a brawl with the heir of House Gautier. After them came Felix's apparent love for battle, as he apparently got into a fight with Leonie after the former made a remark that she recognized as slander against Jeralt.

Really, these kids were a handful. Moreover, the archbishop expected him to rein them in and get them all to play nice with each other. By himself, the task alone would have had him running for the hills, emotionally stunted as he was. He was ever more thankful that Manuela and Hanneman were here to help share the load as well, especially since Manuela was far more suited in settling fights down without senseless violence.

At any rate, it was now the last day of the Great Tree moon. Come tomorrow, a new month would begin. And today was the day Byleth would see for himself where everyone stood.

Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude gathered in an empty classroom. Not one that Manuela had procured, as she was still busy trying to find them a room big enough for them to hold classes in, but rather one that was conveniently vacant for them to meet and discuss what it was that they were going to be doing today.

"So, today's the day we see what we got." Claude said. He was as relaxed as ever, but Byleth noticed there was an edge in his eyes today. "We were supposed to be doing a mock battle between the three houses, but now that we're all lumped together, I'm guessing that plan is out the window."

He nodded. "Correct. Instead, the three of you will choose three people from among your houses and form a small company of soldiers. You'll be battling in a field just west of Garreg Mach. As for whom you will be battling, we came to a decision yesterday. You will fight a group of mercenaries."

Dimitri rubbed his chin. "Not the knights?"

"We offered the knights an opportunity, but they politely refused." The reasoning they gave the new professor was that they didn't feel confidant. Dimitri apparently known for his monstrous strength, Claude for his vile schemes and wicked tactics and Edelgard for her ferocity and thinking in the heat of battle. To them, fighting all three of them at once and the mere idea that they would be working together was enough to make them hesitant.

"So, who are these mercenaries?" Edelgard inquired. "The Church doesn't normally associate with mercenaries, at least those they know of personally."

Byleth folded his arms. "You will be facing the Sword Bearers."

Their expressions were interesting, to say the least. Dimitri's eyes sparkled with delight and clear anticipating, Edelgard's was that of pleasant surprise and worry while Claude's mouth opened wide enough to invite a stray fly.

"…sorry, Teach. I don't think I heard you right. Must be something clogging my ears. Did you just say we're fighting the Sword Bearers? As in, Jeralt Eisner's band of mercenaries?"

"You heard me correctly, Claude." Byleth nodded. "However, neither I nor my father will be involved. Instead, Lieutenant Devrim will be leading the mercenaries. I will offer little advice for you all and will only interfere if things become too dangerous."

Edelgard nodded in understanding. "Of course, Professor."

"To think that we'd face the men trained underneath the Blade Breaker himself…" Dimitri whispered. "This is _certainly_ leagues better than a mock battle."

"Speak for yourself!" Claude groaned. "The second Leonie hears about this, she is going to flip and practically force herself on board. Speaking about recruitment plans, any restrictions about who we bring?"

"The only restrictions you have are that you are only allowed three people from each house." Byleth stated. "Both parties will be using training equipment, so blunted weaponry and wooden swords are allowed. Aside from those restrictions, you are free to choose whoever you feel is suited for this battle."

"So, basically, so long as we don't bring anything sharp, all is fair game?" Claude smiled wickedly. One Byleth interpreted as him having something cooking up inside that brain of his. It was clear that he had something in the works, but what he couldn't say. "Nice. Well, if that's all for this briefing, I'm gonna head back to my house and see who's up for this."

"We will meet back here when we have everyone." Dimitri said to the professor.

Byleth nodded. The four departed. He watched the lords leave and make their way towards their classmates. He had to admit, he was interested in seeing what their choices were going to be.

* * *

"Wait, we're fighting the Sword Bearers?!" Edelgard winced slightly as she tapped her ears to see if they were still functioning properly. As she expected, Caspar was practically bouncing with excitement and very eager. "Sweet! I call dibs!"

"Hold a moment, Caspar!" Ferdinand reprimanded him. "Do not be so hasty! Edelgard is the one deciding which of the three of us is coming along for this skirmish."

"It certainly is going to be interesting." Hubert said, ever the voice of reason and logic. "The Sword Bearers are one of the most prolific and renowned companies in Fodlan. I doubt there is not a single person on the continent who has not heard of them. Every one of them was personally trained by the former Captain of the Knights of Seiros. The Blade Breaker, Jeralt. To say that we will be fighting individuals experienced in combat would be putting it mildly."

Petra looked at Hubert curiously. "Why is the Professor's father called Blade Breaker?"

"If you believe the stories, it's because anyone who has ever crossed blades with him has inevitably had their sword shattered."

Dorothea nodded. "I've heard plenty of stories about them myself. Though I recall that they don't have very many people who know magic. Most of them favor swords, axes and bows."

"S-so, what? We're going to have to get up close and personal?" Bernadetta whimpered. "Um, any chance I can sit this one out? Please? If I promise I'll study twice as hard, can I not get involved in this?"

Ferdinand looked to the future Emperor. "What say you, Edelgard? Who will you bring? I confess, I am interested in crossing swords with them, but my concern is mainly with the other two Houses."

"You are not alone in that, Ferdinand."

That was something Edelgard was worried about as well. She knew Dimitri and Claude to an extent, knew how they fought and what they preferred to do on the battlefield. But the students in their care were another matter; they were all different, strangers to her that she knew so little of. How they fought, what weapons they used, how they acted in the heat of battle. There was a lot to take into consideration, one being that the battle plan they would devise was sure to become a heated topic.

Edelgard preferred to look at things for what they were. A battle meant to won by any means necessary. If she had to sacrifice a few troops to defeat an army, she would do it without hesitation. If the only way to defeat her enemies was to trap them and her allies in a burning forest, so be it. Claude was a tactical schemer who preferred not to get heavily involved. He would sooner hang back in the shadows and plot, all the while manipulating his enemies into doing what he wanted. Traps were his specialty. Dimitri had a more simplistic approach, seeing this how anyone else would view a battle. He would think carefully about what enemies he would be facing, plan the most efficient way to defeat them, but refuse to sacrifice any lives. Honor engraved into his being as well, so underhanded trickery was not his concern.

There was sure to be differences in how they would combat the mercenaries. She only hoped they could find some middle ground.

She did hate to lose, after all.

* * *

Dimitri finished explaining the situation to his house. Suffice to say, they were all excited. Especially Felix, whose eyes glimmered with anticipating. "A battle against the Sword Bearers? I hope you aren't planning on having me sit out on this, boar."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dimitri smiled wryly. "You were one of the first people that came to mind. However, the professor said I am only allowed to take three of you with me."

Sylvain nodded in understanding. "Guess that makes sense. Still, this definitely puts the mock battle the teachers originally had planned to shame. And as interesting as fighting these guys sound, I think I'll pass."

"Why's that?" Ingrid looked at him. "This is a great opportunity for us! How often do you get to fight against experienced opponents, especially people who were trained by the Captain of the Knights of Seiros?"

"Yeah, but think about it. Unlike our monster duo over here, we aren't exactly good on the battlefield. And like you said, these guys were trained by the strongest knight in history. Dunno about you, Ingrid, but I like battles I know for a fact I can win."

Annette frowned heavily as she put a hand to her cheek. "Sylvain does have a point. They're going to be tougher than the knights, that's for sure."

"Will the Blade Breaker be leading them?" Dedue asked.

Dimitri shook his head. "No. They're being led by one of his lieutenants. Devrim, I believe his name was. Still, we cannot underestimate them. If Sylvain doesn't wish to participate, very well. Does anyone else have reservations or doesn't with to participate?"

"I think I'll sit this out." Ashe sadly told the prince. "I doubt I would be of much help out there."

"I'll come." Mercedes smiled. "It sounds to me like you all will be getting injured a lot out there. I'm more than happy to lend you a hand."

"I will come as well." Dedue requested politely.

Annette sighed. "Sounds like you have your roster, Dimitri. But is this really going to be okay? We'll have to coordinate with the other houses, won't we?"

"I'm aware, but I'm praying that we will be able to cooperate with them properly." Dimitri said. "How bad could it be?"

* * *

"I'm coming with!"

Claude shook his head. _Called it_.

"Holds your horses!" Raphael interjected. Though the big lug was usually docile and easy-going, the news apparently lit a fire in him. "Leonie, you can't just jump on in! Besides, Claude's the guy who decides who's coming with, right?"

"Thanks, Raph. And yes, you're right. I get to decide who's coming with us." Claude nodded. "And as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm Leonie, I'm going to have to ask you to sit this one out."

Leonie stared at her House Leader as if he were insane. "Are you kidding?! This is my chance to test how far I've come! C'mon, I promise I'll be useful! I've been studying how to use spears and axes lately!"

"Control yourself, Leonie." Lorenz advised, utterly exasperated. "And do please have _some_ tact, will you?"

"I think I'll sit this one out." Hilda said to no one's surprise. Claude expected as much from her, really. A battle against a group of mercenaries took effort, something she wasn't really going to do unless push came to shove. But since their opponents this time around were going to be the Sword Bearers, she obviously wasn't looking forward to this at all. "Besides, a delicate flower like me, up against those strong men? I'd crumble in seconds."

He rolled his eyes. "This, coming from the girl who crushed last month's tournament and sent a guy flying with one hit from her ax."

Hilda blushed. "That was an accident!"

"You do have to admit, though. It was very impressive." Ignatz remarked. "Hilda looks so skinny, but her arm muscles are incredible!"

"Um…" Marianne stared at the floor. "Can I…maybe not participate in this?"

Claude smiled. "Nope. No can do, Marianne. Sorry, but I need you out there. Don't worry, though. You can hang back and just focus on patching us up if we get into a scrap. And on the subject of magic, Lysithea, how far are you on that book?"

"If you're referring to Homelth's _Study of Arcane Theory_, I think I know the basics of a few spells." The white-haired girl answered. "I assume I will be coming along as well?"

"Yep. Of course, this just leaves our third member."

Leonie and Lorenz stepped forward to petition, only to stop when they realized they were standing next to each other.

"I think you should sit this one out, Lorenz." Leonie said with an all-too-sweet smile. "Don't you have some _noble duties_ to attend to, like that girl you were asking for marriage last night?"

"While you are correct about my having duties, I believe I can hold them off for a short time." Lorenz shot back, not backing down. "Shouldn't you be tending to our weapons? I distinctly recall you mentioning they were in repair of maintenance."

As the two continued to bicker, Claude looked at the ensuing chaos with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. At the rate these two were going, they would be here all day and the royals will have already departed for the battlefield. And as much fun as it was getting to see his precious classmates and playthings bicker amongst each other for his attention, there was a time and place for everything.

Honestly, how was it that he hadn't gone insane with this ragtag bunch of misfits? Oh, wait. He knew the answer; he was just as bad as the rest of them.

* * *

Byleth waited patiently in the vacant classroom for the lords and their chosen companions to return. He spent the time to himself reading a book he had borrowed from the library. Tomas, the amicable old man running the place, had offered him a variety of reference materials for his classes when he told him that he, Hanneman and Manuela would be teaching the houses together.

The books offered mostly the fundamentals of how to teach, ranging from basic materials to offer to the students to simple mathematics and arcane theories children would understand. To someone like Byleth, it may as well have been like explaining the difference between two swords made from the same material with the same functions but wielded by different owners. He could make some sense of what the book was telling him, but not all of it.

After a minute or so, he sighed and shut the book closed after marking where he was. He set the book aside and stood up. Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good.

"My my, barely only a few chapters in and you've given up."

His hand immediately went to his sword, fingers wrapped around the hilt as he whirled around to face the speaker, years of instincts taking over. When he saw who was behind him, however, the hostility faded and removed his hand from his sword.

Seeing this, the girl floating off the ground glared. "How rude?! Who do you take me for, some common brigand?!"

Byleth stared at her long and hard, unsure whether or not he could trust his eyes. He blinked several times before he rubbed them and looked at the girl again. After a minute of silence, he spoke.

"You're real?"

"Did you think me a ghost?" the girl, Sothis, huffed as she folded her arms. "Honestly, what goes on in that mind of yours, I dread to think."

Sothis, or as she once called herself The Beginning, was a strange child that he met in his dreams some time before his encounter with the House Leaders at Remire Village. The dream was almost always the same, her sitting atop a throne and questioning him every time; who he was, what his name was and when he was born. It had not been until he defended Edelgard that the girl gave him her name and showed him a rather incredible power.

It was rather surreal, the ability to temporarily reverse the flow of time. After the excitement had died down, he had thought that it was simply a fever dream in the midst of the sheer adrenaline rush and thus a meager hallucination. And yet, here she was, standing before him with her feet floating a few feet off the ground.

"What are you?" Byleth questioned. She was certainly not human, he gathered that much. No human had the power to stop time, much less reverse its flow. That, and her presence was unearthly. _Divine_, almost.

At this, Sothis gave the Ashen Demon a troubled look. "Of that, I am unsure. I am not human, I know that much. And as for why I reside within you, I do not know the answer to that question, either."

"You…do not know who you are?"

She shook her head. "I do not. My mind is an utter blank. It is rather frustrating, to be honest." She looked back up and glared at him once more. "Just as you are! Honestly! I spent _days_ trying to speak to you, an all I received was naught but silence!"

He winced. In his defense, he did not hear such angry whispers.

"My apologies."

"Apologies for what, Professor?"

Byleth turned and saw that the lords had returned with their entourage. Behind Claude was Marianne, Lysithea and a very exuberant Leonie. At Dimitri's side was his retainer Dedue, stone-faced as ever with an eager Felix and Mercedes on either side of him. Edelgard had chosen Dorothea, Lindhart and Hubert to accompany her.

"Nothing. Pay me no mind." Byleth shook his head. He glanced behind him and saw that Sothis was still there. Judging by the fact that no one so much as glanced in her direction or spoke directly to her, it appeared that he was the only person that could see her. "Are these who you've chosen?"

Edelgard nodded. "Yes. We are ready to begin, Professor."

"Very well. Follow me to the caravan. We leave for the fields at once. Hanneman and Manuela should already be there."

* * *

The fields Byleth spoke of were the training grounds used by the Knights of Seiros. It was a wide grassy plain that spanned several miles out from the foot of the mountain Garreg Mach sat atop. Small patches of woodland and wooden barricades dotted the otherwise open field, and in the far back stood small ruined remains of concrete structures, possibly strongholds that were used by the Church decades ago. They had long since fallen into disrepair, now instead used as forts for the troops as they recreated and simulated scenarios that they encountered out in the field.

Today, the mercenary band led by Jeralt the Blade Breaker, the Sword Bearers, would use the fields. From where the students were, there was no sign of them and were likely hiding further into the plains, awaiting the signal to begin the battle.

The lords, their chosen companions and Byleth had gathered in a small tent. As the professor said, Manuela and Hanneman were already there waiting for them.

"Finally arrived, have you?" Hanneman said with a small smile. "I was beginning to worry."

Byleth bowed his head in apology. "Sorry. There were some matters that had to be attended to."

"You're here now, so that's all that matters." Manuela said. "Now we can get started. As I'm sure Professor Byleth has told you, we will not be aiding you in your battle against the Sword Bearers. Instead, we will merely be watching the battle and intervene in case you all play too roughly. And don't worry, I'll be tending to your injuries afterwards."

Edelgard spoke up. "What are the conditions for this battle?"

The older teachers looked to Byleth. He nodded in understanding and began to explain. "In terms of numbers, you are outmatched. The enemy has holed themselves up in some of the nearby forests. They are well-equipped, well-trained and will not hesitate to attack you the moment they see you. There are only twelve of you here. And while some of you may have combat experience, the enemy is better prepared and more experienced than you. If the battle goes on for too long, you will surely fall. In this case, what is the best course of action?"

Hubert chuckled. "That's a simple question. You cut the snake's head from its body."

"What Hubert said." Leonie agreed. "If you defeat the commander, the troops' moral will fall in seconds. And the less disciplined won't be able to hold themselves together and panic without a proper chain of command."

"Very good." Byleth was glad they were quick to understand. "Your task is to defeat Lieutenant Devrim. Do this, and you complete the exercise."

Felix grunted. "Sounds easy enough."

"No, it won't." Claude scoffed. "They know we're coming, and they'll be armed to the teeth. It's easier said than done, if you ask me."

Hanneman chuckled. "Indeed it is, Young Claude."

"You have one hour to prepare and decide on the best course of action." Manuela told them. "After that, the battle begins."

Dimitri bowed his head. "Understood, Professors. We won't disappoint."

The teachers left shortly afterwards. The dozen students gathered around the table as Claude pulled a map from one of the nearby tables, spreading it across its surface.

"Okay, so before we inevitably start arguing about whose way is better and who's gonna be leading the charge, why don't we go over some of the basic stuff if you'll let me?" The House Leader of the Golden Deer looked at his fellows expecting an argument, but neither one disagreed. "Great! Let's get started then. First off, what little information we've got about the Sword Bearers and their numbers, plus Devrim. Leonie, you know them better than any of us here does. What do you know about them?"

Leonie puffed her chest with pride. "They're some of the most skilled warriors, second only to the Knights I'd wager. Most of them are swordsmen of peerless skill, and their archers never let anyone get too close. If they do have a weakness, it's that there aren't many of them who know magic. At best, we can probably expect one or two people that will be shooting fireballs and thunderbolts at us. As for Devrim, Captain Jeralt trusts him explicitly. I've only ever seen him use a spear a few times, and he's a master with it."

"Empty praises, nothing more." Hubert chided. "How about actual facts?"

"Hey!"

"Now now." Mercedes intervened. "Play nice, everyone."

Lysithea shook her head. "Assuming what Leonie said is true, they will most likely set up a defensive formation. Devrim will definitely be within one of the strongholds, as they're the most heavily fortified. The question is which one, though."

"You're correct about that." Edelgard hummed. "The strongholds are on the northwest and northeast sides of the plains. Logically, the stronghold with the most soldiers is the likely candidate. However, there's quality over quantity to consider also. It's possible the fewer soldiers positioned on the other side is also the target."

"We should also expect armored soldiers as well." Dimitri cautioned. "And perhaps cavalry."

"Well, that's kind of obvious. And they'll definitely be making up the defensive line." Claude took out a quill from his person, drawing a line around the crossroads where the paths leading to the strongholds lay. "This is probably where we can expect first contact. And now comes the hard part."

He looked up and stared at his fellow lords dead in the eyes. "What do we do?"

* * *

_Since the houses are all together, the mock battle is changed. Now they have to fight Jeralt's mercenaries._

_And with so many colorful characters with different ways of doing things, you can naturally expect things to be tense. Just because everyone is going to be working together doesn't mean they can understand and "work" with each other._

_In a way, I'm kind of basing this off of the Mock Battle from "The Legend Of Fodlan." Spoilers for anyone who hasn't read it, but in the mock battle Byleth lost because the Golden Deer wasn't unified. They got their asses handed to them, even if she was good at giving orders like Claude._

_The difference here is that Byleth isn't giving them orders. Instead, the lords themselves are going to be bickering about what method is the best way of going about this. This also gives me an excuse to set up a way for the lords to actually start bonding and coming around to understand each other._

_Oh, the things I have planned for these three._


	5. Chapter 5

_Aaand here we are with Chapter 5. _

_I decided to hold off on Silver Snow and instead replay all three routes first, if only just because I want to see the small little differences there are when you have the Ashen Wolves in your party. I have finished the DLC and am currently going through their Supports. _

_Speaking of the Ashen Wolves, I can safely say that they will play a role in White Horizon now that I've played the DLC. However, you will have to wait a long time since the events will take place between Chapters 8, 9 and 10._

_Also, my friend and fellow author TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere, who you may know as the author behind Fate/VRAINS, has posted our newest work, "Ashen Wolves." As the title implies, it is a fanfic where the Ashen Wolves are the prime focus of the story and a legit house at the Officer's Academy instead of a house in the Abyss._

_Enough of that, though. On with the chapter!_

* * *

**Fire Emblem Three Houses: White Horizon**

* * *

_Chapter 5:  
Maiden Battle II – Golden Deer Part_

Devrim had been in Jeralt's service since the day the Sword Bearers were formed twenty years ago. At the time, he had been a simple farm boy who had dreams of grandeur. Like any boy his age, he wanted to become a Knight of Seiros like his dear old pa. That dream, sadly, didn't come to fruition on account of his poor status. While his father became a Knight, it was only because he was lucky enough to have caught the attention of a noble willing to sponsor him. He had no such luck and would have spent the rest of his days living in a small village in the frigid south of the Holy Kingdom.

Then came the day he met Jeralt.

At the time, he had yet to earn the nickname Blade Breaker. Back then, he was simply Jeralt. A wandering mercenary who carried a small boy on his back. He had arrived in the village by luck, asking for a place to sleep and a meal for himself and the boy he carried with him.

The details as to how the Sword Bearers first began shortly after Jeralt arrived in his hometown escaped him, despite how profound and significant those memories were, but what he did remember was seeing Jeralt in action when a couple of brainless dastards thought they could take the village over. He remembered the sight of that one man swinging his sword and dancing around the bandits like a hurricane. A waltz of steel if such a thing ever existed, and it was the most beautiful thing Devrim had ever seen.

He knew then and there that he wanted to study under this man, this master of the blade. Surprisingly, Jeralt had accepted his request without suspicion or fuss. To this day, Devrim could proudly say that he was not only Jeralt's first employee, but also the first member of the mercenary band whose names would be touching the lips of all of Fodlan.

The years had been good to them. The jobs they received paid well and they got to travel all over the continent, but there was this feeling and sense of wanderlust that he had recently developed during their last job in the Leicester Alliance. Oh, how his blood boiled in excitement when he remembered his clash with the Almyrans.

Perhaps one day, they would set sail to foreign lands and see new sights. But for now, Devrim put those dreams on hold and focused on the present.

Today, he and some of the men under his command were asked by the Captain and Byleth to test a bunch of kids from the Officer's Academy as part of their first assignment. He had no qualms about the mission and was in fact looking forward to it. Not every day he got to fight with a bunch of blue bloods, after all.

Regardless if they won or lost, Devrim was certain that this was going to be interesting. All Byleth told him was that the ones leading the enemy force were the future rulers of Fodlan; the next Emperor, King and Duke. He didn't ask for any further details except when this mock battle thing would start. He was growing more restless by the second, his hand itching for the spear on his back. He wanted so badly to set foot on the battlefield and test these three, but he had to wait.

Not until they made the first move.

"Lieutenant!" Devrim craned his head slightly. One of his men approached. "Our scouts returned. The enemy is making their way towards the crossroads."

He narrowed his eyes. "Strange they would be willing to fight out in the open. Know which one it is?"

"There were four, all wearing yellow capes. It's the Golden Deer, sir."

Devrim smirked. "Aah, the new Riegen. This should be interesting… Tell the archers to wait until I give the signal. Watch them closely and report to our man out in the woods. If they look like they're up to something, let them have it."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Claude grinned at the utter look of disbelief and anger on Dimitri's face. He had never seen the prince's face turn so red. In fact, it was starting to look like the Black Eagles' color too! "Wow, had I known I would have gotten this reaction, I'd have done this months ago!"

Leonie groaned. "This plan is insane. Completely, and utterly insane."

"And yet, it's arguably our best chance at succeeding." Hubert rubbed his chin. "The risk of failure is high, and we're taking quite the gamble here. However, if this plan does manage to go off without a hitch, we will have effectively corned and cut-off a good portion of Devrim's forces."

"That being said…" Dedue frowned heavily. "If this plan fails, we will be the ones to suffer and cut-off from reinforcements. I am surprised you are willing to take up the front lines."

"Well, I am the one who came up with this crazy plan in the first place." Claude shrugged. "So unless somebody else wants to be the bait, be my guest."

Lysithea sighed. "Or we could try another plan altogether. We could go with Edelgard's suggestion and bombard the forest with fire magic. Smoke out Devrim's front-line soldiers and take them out in the confusion."

"One, I would rather not have Seteth and possibly the archbishop roaring in my ear about the destruction of the land, thank you. And secondly, while that would work in theory, we would have to navigate through said burning forests. The smoke would provide us cover, but then comes the risk of us being the ones caught in a trap. If even half of what Leonie says is true, Devrim is smart. He won't just be hold up in one of the citadels. He'll be armed to the teeth and prepare for every kind of possible invasion. Counter measures against mages, archers and even us."

"And that is assuming he hasn't already planned for us setting the forest ablaze." Edelgard pointed out. "Still, are you sure this will work? What you're suggesting is one of the most classic strategies known to warfare. Devrim is experienced and seasoned. What makes you think he won't see through your plot?"

Somehow, the smile on the future Duke's face unnerved her. "Why, thank you for asking that, my dear lady Edelgard~ For you see, the second phase requires you and our lovely prince charming."

* * *

"This can't possibly work…" Marianne whimpered.

Leonie sighed. "And if it does, it will officially prove without a doubt that Claude is a madman."

"You say that as if he wasn't one already." Lysithea glared.

Claude kept his smile up, but inwardly he was nervous. While it was true he suggested the plan and was willing to make up the bulk of the first phase, he was sure as hell not confidant. If his opponents were Edelgard and Dimitri, maybe, but he was up against seasoned soldiers. Men who had fought against actual flesh-and-blood murderers and killers.

Up until that horrid training exercise, Claude never would have imagined himself in such a position so soon. He knew it was coming, but he sure as hell would have loved for him to be the one to decide when and where he would set his feet into hell, not be grabbed by the balls ala Judith and thrown headfirst into it.

No matter how he looked at it, nothing short of absolute teamwork and faith in one another would ensure that this plan worked. Along with luck. A _lot_ of luck.

_Oh, who am I kidding? Chances are, one of us is gonna screw up when something important needs to go off without a hitch._

Cynical as that thought may have been, Claude was no fool. This was the first time the three houses had been gathered and tasked with facing a challenge as a team. On paper, this idea sounded wonderful and right up his alley, but in practice, it was anything but. Claude could trust Edelgard and Dimitri to perform their duties, and fight with the intent to kill if it came down to it. He could even trust them with his life, but he could not bring himself to _trust_ them the way they trusted their comrades in their houses.

He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. He couldn't afford to get distracted right now. He had to focus. Clear his mind and do what had to be done. He had to think about what was happening right now and what he had to do in order for everyone to win.

He exhaled, then opened his eyes again. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and knocked it back.

"On my mark!"

Lysithea readied herself as she felt power rush through her, her hands radiating a sinister dark glow. Power began to take shape and promise destruction to all it touched at her command.

In the thicket of the forest, in the treetops and in the bushes, motion occurred.

Claude would never give them the chance. He let the arrow fly and soar through the air. Lysithea threw her ball of destruction forward.

The second it touched the tree, its bark shattered to pieces. Flames began to seep from the gaping crater and quickly climbed up the tree. At that exact same time, Claude's arrow fell through the air and struck its target.

The citadel on the left.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

"Why in the blazing hell would they set fire to one of the trees?"

Devrim wondered if it was some sort of secret signal or the like. He sincerely doubted that the girl failed to strike her intended target, but he also doubted the up and coming Duke of the Alliance was an idiot. He had to have had a brain somewhere in that mess of hair, so why was he rushing headfirst into battle?

His eyes glanced to the arrow that he had shot. The citadel where some of his men were stationed, lying in wait. Waiting for when those nobles sprung his trap.

"Have the rearmost guard move to the left citadel." the aging Lieutenant told one of the soldiers at his side. "The men here remain. I smell a plan in the works. Tell the archers to move in and sneak around to the side. Show the kid why the Sword Bearers are not to be underestimated."

* * *

Leonie wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried that this was going to end badly. On the one hand, she was finally getting the chance to show Jeralt, the man who introduced her to the mercenary lifestyle and taught her everything she knew, just how far she had come since the last time they met. But on the other hand, Claude's plan was having them act recklessly to the point of being suicidal.

Case in point, them charging headfirst blindly into the forest whilst being surrounded on all sides. Lysithea was dodging swings from a blunted ax madly, having little time to concentrate and cast a spell in retaliation. Marianne was not much better as she lacked the amount of magical prowess Lysithea had, though whereas Lysithea was able to defend herself somewhat the resident white magic expert had aid in the form of Claude, who was demonstrating that he wasn't good with just a bow. He stood in between her and their enemy, ax blocking every strike.

Meanwhile, she was stuck fighting someone who was not only light on their feet, but very deft with a sword. Frustration was quickly mounting in that, no matter how many times she swung her spear, it always missed its mark and was parried with frightening ease.

She knew the gap was big. That they were mere students who had barely seen any battle, save perhaps the aggressive spars between the students from the other houses. And yet, she was beginning to see just how wide the gap was. The difference between someone who _knew_ how to fight and someone who _lived_ by fighting was staggering.

The mercenary pivoted on his foot, evading the thrust of her spear and countering with a kick to her side. Leonie felt her body hit the ground, but used the momentum to quickly roll away when he tried to stomp on her and quickly pull herself back on her feet. The mercenary was already in motion. Sword in mid-swing when she readied her spear. The blade met her shaft. She pushed back and quickly put some distance between her and him before risking another glance at her comrades.

That proved to be a fatal mistake as the mercenary took advantage of her momentary weakness. Leonie had little time to ready her spear before the mercenary was already within range. He swung his sword at her and knocked the spear right out of her hands. It spun in the air before it came back down, impaled in the earth.

The next second, the sword was aimed at her throat. Though its edge was blunt, she could still feel a certain sharpness to it.

Leonie stared at the mercenary in shock. _All of that in just a few seconds…?!_

"Yield," the mercenary advised.

The girl bit her lip in frustration. She had hoped she would have lasted long against her opponent, but that was wishful thinking at best. With regret she opened her mouth to concede…

"Leonie, get down!"

Only to immediately pull back when a black orb crashed into the mercenary, knocking him to the ground. Though initially stunned, Leonie quickly took advantage of this and slammed her boot into the mercenary's face. She swore she heard something crack, but the man went still after the blow.

She looked back and saw Lysithea with her hand outstretched, faint black wisps flowing off of her hand. Her face was caked with sweat, shoulders shaking and her uniform cut in several places. It was clear that she had the fight of her life while Leonie was defending herself, and Marianne wasn't much better. She was lying on the ground, panting heavily while tending to her own injuries. Behind her were two other mercenaries, both laid out flat on the ground. Not far away from either magic caster was Claude, who had just finished his own battle by ramming his head into his opponent's head after having backed him into a tree. The force of the headbutt, along with the fact that his skull was pinned to a tree, had effectively knocked the mercenary out cold and slumped to the ground in a heap.

"Okay…" Claude wiped the sweat from his brow. "That was brutal. If this is how strong the regular men under the strongest knight's command are, I _really_ don't want to think about what it'll be like when we run into Devrim."

Leonie smiled weakly. "No kidding."

"Is now really the time for idle chatter?" Lysithea grimaced. "The enemy could be here any-!"

She was cut off when an arrow plummeted straight into her chest, knocking her off her feet and towards the ground. "Lysithea!" Claude's eyes widened before looking ahead. "Dammit! Archers! Behind the trees, now! Leonie, grab Lysithea!"

The orange-haired girl nodded and quickly grabbed the younger girl, pulling her into safety while avoiding the hail of arrows. Farther up the path, perhaps halfway towards the citadels, were a small group of archers. At the front were men with tower shields and axes, all of which took up a defensive formation.

"N-now what?!" Marianne asked.

Claude poked his head out and quickly pulled it back, narrowly avoiding an arrow hitting his face. "Now?" he sighed. "We wait until either Edelgard or Dimitri makes it. I know I'm the one who volunteered to be the bait, but this is ridiculous!"

"Sucks to be on the receiving end, doesn't it?!" Leonie growled. "This must be the Goddess' way of payback for all the times you played pranks on the others, and we ended up being the ones to suffer for your mess!"

"Is now really the time?!"

* * *

"A pincer strike?"

Claude nodded. "Facing the Sword Bearers head-on is pretty much asking for us to get the crap kicked out of us. Instead, we should focus on thinning their numbers. Teach said we were allowed to use whatever we could to our advantage, and we should do just that. One group will act as a distraction and head towards the path leading to the branching paths, while the other two Houses will go after the strongholds."

"Hold, Claude." Dimitri immediately intervened. "While this plan does seem sound, if we follow this plan as you say, then that will leave one of the Houses to fight Devrim. If he is as strong as Leonie claims, either the House Leaders or all the Houses must be there to face him."

Edelgard nodded in agreement. "I concur."

"Oh, you misunderstand, princess. This isn't just a pincer strike." Claude winked. "It's also a feint."

Lysithea frowned. "A faint?"

Surprisingly, it was Hubert who caught on to Claude's schemes and chuckled. "Ah, I see. Devrim will believe the Three Houses split among themselves and assault the strongholds separately. In actuality, you want to use us as bait ourselves to draw him out into the open. We don't need to attack him head-on. We simply need to flush him out."

"Give the man a prize. You catch on quick, Hubie." Claude smirked at the annoyed look on Hubert's face upon being referred to by Dorothea's nickname and continued. "Myself and the Golden Deer volunteer to be the ones to act as a distraction. This leaves our lovely royals here to attack the strongholds and lure our enemy general out. After that, whoever finds him has to run like a bat out of hell."

"In other words, a hit-and-run tactic." Lindhart surmised. "Not bad, I suppose. Though this sounds like an awful lot of work."

Felix scoffed. "Sounds perfect for us. Why not just take the stronghold that our enemy isn't in for ourselves?"

"While having a base would be advantageous, we should follow Claude's plan." Dimitri suggested. "As hazardous as it sounds, it is better not to bite off more than we can afford to chew. Not to mention there are only four among our number. Even if Devrim isn't there, we will be fighting well-trained soldiers."

"At any rate…" Edelgard said. "The plan itself is sound. The only question is whether or not we can put it into practice."

On the surface, the plan was simple if dangerous. The problem that she saw was that the plan required on communication and faith. In other words, everyone needed to completely trust in each other's abilities in order for the plan to succeed. That was easier said than done, given their apparent motley crew.

Edelgard had faith in the abilities of Claude and Dimitri, as well as those in her house, but Hubert didn't trust easily. Dimitri was simple enough to read, confident and willing to fight alongside others, but trust could easily be abused. With Claude, Edelgard could rarely ever understand what was going through his head. She also knew little about their own house members in spite of the session they had the other day.

A feeling of unease began to emerge in her stomach. Somehow, she knew that a complication was going to emerge.

She just hoped she was wrong.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was busy catching up with both Case Closed and other anime series, as well as getting hooked on a isekai story binge. Recently got myself "Reincarnated as a Sword" and "So I'm a Spider, so what?" Fantastic reads, both of them._

_My all-time favorite, however, is without a doubt Saga of Tanya the Evil. Y'all can expect a fanfic of that sometime in the future, just not anytime soon. I'm trying not to do what I did last time and just bloat myself with stories I will likely never touch or finish within a reasonable timeframe._

_Anyway, the next chapter will cover the Blue Lions and their part in the Mock Battle. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, Fire Emblem Three Houses: White Horizons has a TV Tropes page! If you'd be so kind, check it out, edit and add to it!_

_Side note, don't expect very many updates this month or next month. I'm going to be ripping and tearing the second Doom Eternal drops._


End file.
